Le Lion de Balamb
by Florinoir
Summary: Avant la Veuve Noire il y avait Linoa... Une fille à la vie misérable qui va basculer avec la rencontre d'une légende...Souvenirs, recherches eeeet... les soucis!
1. Chapter 1

Pseudo Florinoir

Titre: Le Lion de Balamb. Oui, je sais, c'est pourrit!

Genre: UA, OOC(un peu), aventures...

Source: /Zell/ HOT DOOOOOOOOOOOGS!

/Selphie/ ORGANISATION DE SOIREEEEEEEEE!

... Entre toutes ces préoccupations, ces deux-là se battent en tant que SeeDs dans Final Fantasy8

Disclamer: Aaaah... Bin je crois avoir presque que des salauds ou des lâches en persos originaux... Les autres sont d'FF8, la Squaresoft... Mais l'histoire est de moi! Sinon j'ai aussi taxé des noms de ville et des armes à FF8...

Notes: Oui, je sais, encore un début...Mais je n'abandonne rien! C'est juste pour faire patienter...

* * *

_Fantalaisy. Monde déchiré par de multiples guerres, monde impitoyable où seuls les forts survivent. Ceux capables d'assumer vivre en perpétuel danger. Ceux capables de faire face, ceux capables de savoir fuir à temps, ceux dotés d'une chance défiant toutes logiques... _

_Parmis ces êtres ayant puisés en eux cette capacité à survivre, certains se détachent..._

_Combattants, érudits, prophètes charismatiques, commerçants suffisament malins ou sans scrupules... Par la force du corps, de l'argent, des connaissances, du mental, du coeur, ils se font un nom, une réputation plus ou moins reluisante... _

_Parmis eux, ce combattant. Nul ne peut se vanter de connaître sa véritable apparance... Sinon les voyants se targuant de rappeler un instant les âmes des guerriers l'ayant défié..._

_Certains affirment avoir la certitude de son existence, d'autres pensent qu'il ne s'agit que d'une légende créee pour distraire ces esprits tristement emprisonnés dans les tracas de tous les jours, famine, attaques de brigands, maladie, surtaxes de seigneurs peu scrupuleux... _

_Décrit comme un titan, un génie du combat, homme, femme, monstre,mercenaire sans foi ni loi, protecteur de la veuve et l'orphelin, ange de la mort, démon, les hypothèses pullulent...Mais une chose est sûre, cet être, quel qu'il soit, s'est taillé un chemin dans le sang... _

_Le Lion de Balamb. Considéré comme le roi des guerriers, la rumeur affirmant que sa première apparition se situe dans cette contrée, ainsi naquit un surnom...

* * *

_

_-_ _"... Le Lion de Balamb. Réel ou imaginaire? Qu'on le vénère, qu'on le haïsse, qu'on croit ou non à son existence, il est l'idéal de tous les guerriers, certains considérant comme une quète personnelle de le trouver, le défier et le vaincre... "_ Tsss... Quel cinéma...

La personne eut un léger sourire ironique, puis se détourna en mettant nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa tête, baillant. Autour d'elle, le tumulte d'une grande rue de petit village un bon matin, les commerçants souriant et discutant avec leurs clients ou beuglant leurs prix et après les garnements et autres voleurs, les commères radotant au milieu du large chemin de terre, faisant vociférer les quelques conducteurs de vieilles carioles, les enfants courrant en bande à la recherche de -ou ayant déjà commis- quelques méfait, les hommes ne travaillant pas ruminant avachis sur le comptoir de la taverne, les vieillards sur les bancs encensant le "bon vieux temps"...

Winhill était un lieu relativement tranquille comparé au reste du monde... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de voir passer des armées seigneuriales pillant tout sur leurs passages ou d'être victime des attaques constantes de brigands plus ou moins dangereux...

Comme ce Benniel-le -marteau-pilleur et sa femme Gentiane aux dents de fer qui sévissaient dans les bois menant au village depuis quelques mois, empêchant les voyageurs de passer indemne...

L'être eut un rictus moqueur. Du petit fretin, mais il s'en contenterait pour le moment... De toute façon, il n'avait plus un Gil, alors c'etait pas comme si il avait le ch...

_-_ REVIENS ICI PETIT MERDEUX! ATTRAPEZ CE VOLEUR!

La personne grimaça, espérant ne pas avoir perdu beaucoup de points d'audition et se tourna avec un intêret modéré vers la scène.

Elle vit un gamin -apparament le très idiot voleur pour agir ainsi- piler net et faire volte-face, frémissant de rage.

_-_ J'SUIS PAS UN VOLEUR! VOUS AVEZ ARNAQUE MA MERE POUR AVOIR CETTE MEDAILLE! C'EST L' SEUL SOUVENIR QUI M' RESTE D'ELLE, ELLE ME R'VIENT D' DROIT!

Le gosse eut à peine le temps de finir son émouvante tirade qu'il se fit plaquer au sol par deux pseudos-armoires à glace taillé avec un admirable mélange de muscles avachis et de graisses... Mais ce fut largement suffisant pour défaire le pauvre gamin...

_-_ LACHEZ MOI! ORDUUURES!

Le gringalet serra autant qu'il put son trésor contre lui, ce qui lui valu des coups en plus pour rien, étant donné la bataille perdue d'avance; son trésor lui fut arraché et rendu au gros boucher du coin qui renifla, tel l'homme bafoué enfin vengé qu'il n'était pas avant de rentrer dans sa boutique, non sans promettre une tournée aux poivrots qui l'avait aidé à récupérer son bien des mains de cet abominable gamin... Le petit attroupement se dispersa, laissant le gosse prostré et en sang sur le côté de la route...

* * *

Zell ne put rien faire pour les empêcher de lui reprendre sa médaille. Et plus que les coups, ce fut ça qui le meurtrit. Il n'était même pas capable de protéger le souvenir de sa mère...

Il se mit à trembler violemment, mélange de rage, de honte, de mépris envers lui-même et ces types odieux... Pitoyable... Il était si pitoyable! Et il touchait le fond, ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler, chialant comme le morveux qu'il était au milieu de la rue principale, devant tous le monde!

_-_ Abruti. Tu te serais pas autant fait tabasser si t'avais rendu la babiole sans histoires...

Zell sursauta et gronda de rage en relevant la tête. A travers ses pleurs et la saleté maculant son visage émacié il vit une silhouette encapuchonnée accroupie dans une position relaxée. L'ombre dans la capuche semblait le fixer avec condescendance. Furieux, le gamin darda le regard le plus meurtrier qu'il put sur l'étranger.

_-_ J'ai pas d'leçons à recevoir d'un type pas capable de montrer sa face!

Le lâche, loin de se sentir vexé fut secoué d'un petit rire.

_-_ Pas mal pour la bravade et le regard, gamin, mais... Si t'as rien derrière... Tu vas pas survivre longtemps...

Et sur ces mots, l'encapuchoné se redressa et reparti, les bras croisés sur la nuque en sifflotant... Zell voulu se relever pour faire ravaler ses paroles au connard mais retomba sur ses genoux avec un cri de douleur. Impuissant, il ne put qu'abreuver d'injures la forme sombre qui disparraissait déjà au coin de la rue...

Le garçon serra les poings, encore plus furieux contre le monde et lui-même... Ce type, aussi salopard qu'il fut, avait raison... Il lui fallait devenir fort, s'il voulait pouvoir survivre la tête haute dans ce monde pourris!

Marmonnant des imprécations et grognant de souffrance, il se redressa lentement, s'aidant du mur et partit en clopinant dans l'indifférence générale...

A chaques pas douloureux qu'il faisait, sa haine et sa rancoeur s'accroissait. Contre ce boucher, qui avait vendu cette viande avarié à sa mère contre une médaille qui se transmettait depuis des générations. Ces villageois qui n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pour aider une femme agonisante qui s'était, toute sa vie, tuée à la tâche pour nourrir son fils, un batard issu d'un viol de soldat...

Le garçon essuya rageusement ses joues sillonées de larmes. Il était seul. Tout seul. Plus personne pour l'aimer. Plus personne à aimer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au bois. Là, il hurla, avec pour seuls témoins la nature. Il hurla. Et hurla. Encore plus en se rendant vraiment compte que c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire...

_-_ LA FERME P'TIT CON!

Zell fut violemment projeté contre un arbre. Il cria de souffrance, l'impact réveillant ses blessures, et s'afaissa dans l'herbe. Péniblement, il releva la tête et aperçut, à travers le brouillard que provoquait la douleur, une large paire de bottes, un pantalon de soie fine usé obscènement tendu à craquer sur d'énormes cuisses, un imposant torse couturé de cicatrices couvert d'un gilet de peau ouvert, une main énorme posée sur une hanche et un cou de taureau soutenant une tête cauchemardesque. Les joues couturés recouvertes d'une barbe mal rasée, un nez sans doute mainte fois cassé au vue de sa forme... particulière, des gros yeux bleus exorbités luisant de malignité... Une bouche pleine aux lèvres charnues et rosée et une très belle dentition taillée en pointe ne faisait que rajouter à l'effroi que provoquait la vue de ce personnage... Mais ce qui acheva de terrifier Zell, ce fut l'autre main du géant, posée sur son épaule...

Une main qui tenait un marteau noir et souillé de taches brunâtres... Un marteau que trop connu...

Zell se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort alors que Benniel-le-marteau-pilleur le saisissait par le collet, tout sourire...

_-_ Putain d'gosse... J'ai tué pour moins qu'ça!

Et le brigand éclata de rire. Zell se retint de gémir de peur, étouffant sour la prise du bandit. Bon sang! C'était déjà fini pour lui! Mais... Sitôt l'idée claire dans son esprit, il fut envahi d'une rage froide. Il allait mourrir... Il allait mourrir misérablement, en ayant subi défaites sur défaites!

_-_ Et ben qu'est c't'attend gros lard! Bute moi! D'toute façon, j'ai PLUS RIEN A PERDRE!

* * *

Benniel fut tellement surprit que le gosse mort de trouille qu'il s'aprettait à rouer de coups, histoire de se défouler- Gentiane et ses migraines!-, ose lui gueuler dessus qu'il l'en lâcha. Le gamin s'écroula par terre, toussant comme un perdu. Le grand fourragea dans sa tignasse blonde et plissa les yeux. Benniel, malgrès son apparence peu engageante, n'était pas un total crétin... Il jugeait même très bien les gens... Et ce gosse, ce petit blond malingre aux cheveux trop longs et emmélés, crasseux, misérable... Ce gosse avait une lueur particulière dans ses grands yeux bleus électriques...

La détermination. la rage de vivre. La colère.

Benniel sourit, appréciateur...

_-_ Hey, gamin! J't'épargne si tu répond bien à c'te question!

Le petit leva la tête, le regard étrécit où se disputaient la peur, la méfiance et la fureur.

_-_ Qu'est'c'tu penserais si on butait tout ton village! Sourit le bandit.

Le gamin sursauta. Puis ses yeux s'assombrirent de haine.

_-_ J'en ai rien à battre! Faites leur c'que vous voulez! Ces connards méritent tous de crever!

Le brigand observa attentivement le regard du gosse. Il n'y lut que l'envie de vengeance la plus pure. Il renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Puis il tendit la main vers le gosse et le releva brusquement. La gamin tangua un moment mais resta sur ses pieds. Il regarda, confus, celui qui aurait du le tuer.

_-_ J'vais pas t'buter, le mioche! Tire pas c'te tronche! Tu vas v'nir avec moi!

_-_ Qu... Quoi?

Le géant eut un sourire carnassier.

_-_ T'veux t'venger des bouseux d' Winhil, hein!

Le gosse ouvrit grand les yeux.

_-_ C... Comment vous savez ça!

_-_ J'suis pas né d'la dernière pluie! Alors, s'tu fais parti d'ma bande, t'pourras leur faire subir c'que tu veux! On va faire de toi un dur, gringalet!

Zell fut estomaqué par la proposition. Faire partie de la bande à Benniel et Gentiane! Ces... voleurs, pilleurs, tueurs! Mais... Se venger..? Devenir... Un dur..?

Il y eut alors une courte, mais intense bataille entre les divers sentiments du blond...

_"- Pas mal pour la bravade et le regard, gamin, mais... Si t'as rien derrière... Tu vas pas survivre longtemps..."_

Zell serra les dents et leva un regard déterminé vers le géant. Celui-ci sourit de toute sa machoire de requin et tourna les talons vers le fond du bois.

Zell le suivit sans hésiter...

* * *

_-_ Merci mon seigneur! Qu'Hyne vous bénisse!

_-_ Oui,oui...

La personne empocha ses gils après les avoir comptés. Son avance pour le travail qu'elle allait accomplir... Et contrairement à ceux qui la payaient, elle ne doutait absolument pas d'empocher le reste... Sous la capuche, un mince sourire se dessina...

Deux/trois jours d'observations lui aurait suffit mais elle allait prolonger ça en dix nuits tout frais payés par le village... Il n'y avait pas de petits profits, après tout...

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures, éclairant agréablement le bois à travers les arbres. une petite forêt assez sauvage juste traversée par un sentier, le seul que pouvaient emprunter les carosses et autres véhicules pour se rendre à Winhil.

La jeune fille décolla son nez de la fenètre de la calèche et se rassit d'une façon peu digne, qui lui attira un regard réprobateur de sa gouvernante, avec une moue ennuyée. Ce voyage était vraiment trop long!

Elle ne resta pas longtemps immobile et se leva d'un bond, faisant grincer le fond du véhicule.

_-_ Mademoiselle Tilmitt! Je vous prierai de vous tenir convenablement, comme il sied à une parfaite jeune fille!

_-_ Mais je m'ennuiiiiiiiie!

Un rire bas et grave répondit à la protestation de l'enfant. le troisième occupant du carosse, un petit homme brun au sourire doux fit un petit signe. La jeune fille vint se nicher dans les bras de son père.

_-_ Quand est ce qu'on arrive, papa!

_-_ Bientôt mon enfant... Winhil est juste derrière ce bois.

_-_ Y a intêret!

_-_ Mademoiselle Tilmitt! Se scandalisa la gouvernante.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Poncelte... l'apaisa l'homme avec un sourire tendre et amusé vers son enfant.

Selphie tira la langue vers la femme trop stricte et se laissa bercer par les bras de son père et les cahotements de la calèche. Vanial Tilmitt était le seul à pouvoir faire tenir tranquille son énergique fille plus de cinq minutes...

Soudain, le véhicule s'imobilisa. Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de sa fille et passa la tête par la fenètre.

_-_ Et bien, Jaben, que se passe-t-il?

_-_ Un tronc qui bloque l'accés, mon Seigneur!

_-_ Allons bon! Attendez, je vais vous aider à dégager l'obstacle...

Maugréant en retroussant leurs manches ni le cocher, ni le père, pas plus que la fille sautillant à leur côté, heureuse de l'arrêt improvisé et la gouvernante la reprimandant sans grand succés ne virent que dans l'ombre d'un buisson, quelque choseétincela un instant dans un rayon de soleil...

* * *

Benniel se tourna, tout sourire vers la petit bande caché dans un abri soigneusement aménagé dans le buisson, point de vue idéal sur le piège du sentier. Il parcourut du regard les trois hommes et les deux femmes armés qu'il avait emmené, s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur leur nouvelle recrue.

Zell s'était un peu remplumé durant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé auprès de son nouveau clan. Il avait vite apprit quelques trucs. Aujourd'hui était son baptème du feu, pourrait-on dire. Il se sentait très nerveux, mais en voyant le regard du chef se poser sur lui, il se ressaisit. Il était un dangereux membre de la bande à Benniel et Gentiane, après tout!

_-_ Bon. savez tous c'que vous avez à faire... 'coute, gamin, là, il s'agit plus d'agresser un des bouseux qui s'égare dans l'bois. Là, faut agir s'lon mes ordres, 'k?

Zell hocha la tête. Le tatouage qu'on lui avait fait lors de son entrée dans la bande le tirait douloureusement derrière le bandage, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était une preuve de son devenir de "dur"...

Benniel sourit, satisfait. Puis il leva le pouce.

Et c'est dans une clameur sauvage que s'abbatit le cauchemard pour les occupants de la calèche...

* * *

Selphie hurla alors qu'une femme musclée armée d'un énorme couteau et au sourire cruel parsemé de métal la saisissait par les cheveux.

_-_ SELPHIE! NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MA FILLE, BANDE DE LACHES! Vociféra, impuissant, le père en se débattant dans les bras d'un petit homme trapu munie d'une vieille pétoire et d'un poignard.

La gouvernante poussait des couinements de terreurs alors qu'un autre homme à l'expression cruelle la regardait en se lêchant les lèvres. Le cocher était à terre, gémissant, la tête en sang.

Zell sortit la tête du carosse et brandit triomphalement une bourse.

_-_ Ok gamin! Vide toute la cariole!

_-_ Ouaille! SALE GOSSE! LA P'TITE PESTE M'A MORDUE!

Selphie neut pas le temps de savourer sa petite victoire. Une baffe monumentale la projeta au sol. Serrant les dents, elle se refusa à pleurer.

_-_ La merdeuse bourgeoise veut pas chialer pour des bouseux comme nous, hein!

_-_ Je vous en supplie... Ne faite pas de mal à ma fille... Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste...

Benniel se tourna vers l'homme éperdu de desespoir.

_-_ Quoi, t'as pas d'famille!

_-_ N...Non...

_-_ Pas d'femme! Pas d'père, d'oncle! RIEN!

_-_ NON! JE N'AIS PLUS QU'ELLE!

Gentiane, qui ramassait la fillette qu'elle avait giflée, leva la tête avec un juron colorée. Benniel baissa la sienne puis soupira.

_-_ Alors tu sers à rien.

Il fit un signe à son subordonné qui tenait l'homme.

* * *

Zell resortit de la calèche, portant les derniers bagages.

_-_ PAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Le cri déchirant lui fit tout lâcher et il leva vivement le regard vers la scène. Ses yeux bleus électriques s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. L'homme bien habillé s'écroulait aux pieds de Timber, son sang s'échappant à gros bouillons de sa gorge tranchée. La gamine hurlait, hystériques, en larmes sous la poigne de Gentiane. La vieille poussait des hurlements suraigüs.

_-_ Qu... Qu'est ce que..!

Benniel se tourna vers lui avec un haussement de sourcil.

_-_ Les poids lourds, on s'en débarrasse. Occupe toi des bagages...

_-_ Mais...

Le blond regarda à nouveaux le spectacle désolant. L'homme mort. la fillette hurlant son chagrin. Il serra les poings, furieux, honteux, horrifié!

_-_ VOUS... VOUS AVEZ TUE LE PERE DE CETTE ENFANT!

Le reste de la bande se regarda... Et ricana... Benniel s'approcha dangereusement de lui et le saisit par le collet, collant son visage menaçant au sien.

_-_ Ouais... Et au cas ou tu voudrais jouer les traîtres, j'te rappelle que t'es complice! Alors, ou tu ravale tes bons sentiments, ou tu joue au con... Et tu termine comme lui, conclut-il en montrant d'un mouvement de tête le cadavre.

Sur ce, il lâcha Zell qui tomba sur ses genoux.

_Non..._

Il leva un regard craintif vers la fillette. Celle-ci était maintenant prostrée, fixant un regard vide sur celui qui fut son père. Il retint avec peine un gémissement et baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux embués de larmes.

_Je voulais pas ça... Je voulais pas CA!_

_-_ Gamin! tu fous quoi!

Zell frissona en percevant la menace sous-jacente... Il se reprit tant bien que mal et aida à porter les bagages. Qu'importe ce crime! C'était son premier. Il s'habituerait... De toute façon ,ce genre de type riche méritait la mort, c'était ces types là qui saignaient le peuple... Ce genre de type qui faisaient que des personnes comme sa mère vivaient et mourraient dans la misère... Il serra les dents.

Oui. Des gens mourraient tout les jours. C'était pas la peine de faire un plat de la mort de ce type.

Sans le vouloir, son regard dévia vers la gamine. Ils avaient décidé de la garder, ils la vendraient à un bon prix... Le cocher avait été achevé et la gouvernante relachée; si elle ne mourraient pas dans le bois, elle raconterait à tout le monde combien Benniel et Gentiane méritaient leur réputaion...

Sa jolie robe toute maculée et déchirée, son mignon visage sale et le coin des lèvre saignant légèrement, elle n'avait plus rien de la joyeuse enfant sautillant gaiement quelques instant plus tôt... Ses yeux verts étaient ternes, laissant couler les larmes sans discontinuer...Elle marchait, poussée par Gentiane, comme une poupée... Une poupée aux longs cheveux bruns pendant de part et d'autres du visage vide...

Le blond crispa les paupières et se détourna vivement.

Non.

Il... Il ne pouvait assumer ça...

Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il était piégé... Piégé...

* * *

Zell jeta un dernier coup d'oeil navré à la gamine. Il avait été chargé de lui amener à manger et à boire. Discrètement, il avait balbutié de excuses, lui avait détaché une main pour qu'elle puisse le gifler, se défouler... La main était retombée,la fillette n'avait pas fait un mouvement.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries...

Chargé de faire la vaiselle, le garçon se dirigea d'un pas morne vers la petite rivière, trop triste et torturé par sa conscience pour rester sur ses gardes.

Il ne sentit le couteau qu'une fois celui-ci sous sa gorge...

_-_ Pas un cri. Pas un geste. Ou tu meurs.

Zell lâcha son chargement. Il ne fit aucuns bruits en chutant sur un tapis de mousse. Saisit d'un vieil instinc de survit, il voulu se dégager mais...

Les yeux vides et ternes de la fillette lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son sens pratique lui hurlait de ne pas penser à ça pour l'instant mais sa conscience le musela... Ce regard... Il avait eut le même en voyant sa mère immobile sur la litière crasseuse de leur taudis...

Comment avait-il pu le faire naître chez un autre en sachant la douleur que ça impliquait...

COMMENT AVAIT-IL PU FAIRE CA!

_-_ Tues-moi...

_-_ Pardon?

Le garçon serra les dents et d'un mouvement brusque projeta sa gorge sur le tranchant de la lame. Surprit, son agresseur n'eut que le temps de l'écarter en jurant. Zell avait une petite entaille saignant doucement. la lame était aiguisée...

_- _Tues-moi! Gémit Zell désespéré.

* * *

La personne eut un haussement de sourcil perplexe sous sa capuche... C'était bien la première fois qu'on la lui faisait, celle là... Elle pesa le pour et le contre, sentant dans le ton du gamin dingue qu'il ne la rusait pas... Puis elle poussa un profond soupir.

_-_ Pourquoi tu veux crever? T'avais l'air assez motivé pour vivre, pourtant...

Le blond eut un instant d'illumination.

_-_ Tu es... l'encapuchonné du village!

Il se souvenait très bien de cette phrase qui l'avait décidé à entrer dans cette foutue bande! Oh comme il pouvait se maudire de son choix maintenant! Mais... Qu'est ce que ce type faisait là!

_-_ Qu...Que..

_-_ Je suis mercenaire, je cherche la bande à Benniel-le-marteau-pilleur et Gentiane aux dents de fer... Et tu fais partie de la bande...

Zell eut un sursault. Peut-être...

_-_ Tu...Tu es venue pour l'enfant!

La personne fronça les sourcils.

_-_ De quoi parle-tu?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Zell se mit à raconter l'histoire du pillage, du meurtre...

_-_ Hmmm... Ca explique la calèche démontée sur le sentier... Et ce cirque sur ce noble et sa gamine qui se serait fait cruellement assassiner par de terribles brigands... La vieille disait vrai...

Il reporta son attention sur le petit blond qu'il tenait encore, bien qu'il ne sentit nulle combativité chez lui. Le gamin se rendait compte maintenant qu'il s'était foutu dans le pétrin...

Classique...

Il soupira, gromella une injure... Il était pas saint, merde!

_-_ Ecoute moi: tu veux m'aider à sauver la gamine, si je t'ai bien compris, elle est vivante, c'est ça?

_-_ O...Oui!

_-_ Moins fort, crétin! Siffla la personne. Même si ça signifie trahir ta bande?

_-_ Je refuse de faire partie d'une bande pareille! Murmura le garçon avec un ton qui ne souffrait aucunes réparties.

_-_ Bien. Je m'occupe du camp, je fais diversion, mon job et tu en profite pour faire sortir la gamine, pigé?

Le blond se tourna vers lui avec une expression déterminée et l'espoir dans les yeux.

La personne se détourna, se maudissant silencieusement; pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer les bons samaritains, ça devenait vraiment embétant...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en vue du campement. La personne scanna rapidement le terrain. Un garde près de la fille un peu à l'écart attachée à un arbre, le reste en train de boire près du feu de camp, avec force cris et ricanements avinés...

Ca allait faciliter les choses...

_Héhé, encore du fric facile..._

_-_ Ok, Zell, c'est ça? Tu sauras t'occuper du garde?

Le petit blond jeta un bref coup d'oeil. La personne lui donna mentalement un bon point; le gamin avait une bonne vision nocturne.

_-_ Ouais, c'est Kiley... L'est pas bien malin et il me sous-estime trop...

_-_ Ok. C'est partit.

Zell ressentit alors quelque chose de très étrange... Une tension qui lui hérissa les poils des bras... Venant de l'encapuchonné... Il se secoua et alla le plus discrètement possible vers l'endroit ou se tenait sa cible... Il allait tout faire pour tenter d'au moins la sauver, elle!

Le petit blond s'éloigna.

Sous la capuche, une expression toujours un peu nonchalente se durcit. L'air autour de la silhouette semble se charger d'électricité.

Il était temps de se battre.

Et pas de quartier.

* * *

Zell se faufila entre les deux arbres qui le séparaient de la fillette.La petite était dans la même position presque foetale que quand il l'avait quitté. Le garçon plissa les yeux, évaluant l'espace autour de lui. Toujours se servir de ce qu'il y avait à portée de main. Une des leçons apprises au contact des brigands, et qu'il allait s'empresser de mettre en pratique... Aussi silencieusement que possible, il grimpa à l'arbre non loin de la sentinelle...

_-_ Psssttt!

Kiley se retourna vivement au sifflement. Il regarda partout, les yeux étrécit comiquement. Kiley était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un fils de paysans alcooliques qui lui avait trop tapé sur la tête dans son enfance... Il avait quitté la ferme familiale avec le peu d'économie qu'il avait faite en travaillant comme apprenti-serrurier pendant que ses parents cuvaient. Il avait alors douze ans, trop de coups sur le crâne et l'envie d'aller envoyer se faire foutre toutes situations honnètes comme celle de paysans... Benniel avait trouvé un parfait subordonné, bête, mais ne rechignant pas aux plus basses besognes...

Zell balança à ses pieds une petite pierre qu'il avait ramassé juste avant. Le petit bruit discret attira le bandit dans sa direction.

Deux pas...

Le petit blond s'agrippa fermement à la branche du dessus.

Un pas... Maintenant!

Il se balança fortement, lâcha sa branche de support, et sauta, pieds en avant; ils percutèrent de plein fouet l'ex-paysan.

_-_ HOUUUMPH!

Kiley s'écroula, se tenant le ventre en gémissant. Zell rattérit souplement, fonçant vers la jeune prisonnière. Fébrilement il la détacha.

_-_ Tu pourra courrir!

La gamine le fixa de ses yeux mornes, toujours sans réactions. Zell jura, se mordant les lèvres... Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand une forme beuglante le percuta violemment.

Kiley était plus solide qu'il en avait l'air!

Le blond roula sur le côté, gémissant, son bras droit saignant... Kiley sourit: l'acier d'un poignard luit à la clarté de la lune... Et alors qu'une bordée de cris furieux jaillirent du campement, l'ex-paysan s'avança vers Zell, impuissant à lutter...

* * *

Selphie sentit vaguement qu'on la détachait.

Elle s'en moquait.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sa vie avait volé en éclat aussi brusquement que le sang avait jailli de la fente béante dans la gorge de son père...

Quelqu'un lui parlait.

Elle entendit, mais n'écouta pas. Qu'ils la tue, qu'ils lui fasse ce qu'ils voulaient.

Son père était mort.

Des ombres qui se percutent, un gémissement de douleur.

Une lointaine clameur.

Une lame qui luit.

_" L'homme horrible qui fait un signe le couteau qui glisse sur la gorge le trou le sang la mort..."_

Un couteau. La grande ombre allait s'en servir contre la plus petite. Elle allait l'ouvrir et laisser la vie s'en aller de lui. Et l'autre aurait cette expression de stupefaction et de peur horrible sur son visage, et mourrait figé éternellement dans cette posture grotesque...

_-_ Non...

Et Selphie retourna à la vie.

Avec une vitesse rarement acquise par une noble fille de treize ans, elle saisit un bâton près de ses liens et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le poignet levé de son gardien. Elle n'entendit pas sa propre clameur quand l'homme lâcha l'arme maudite avec un cri de douleur. Elle recria en assénant un autre coup sur la tête du brigand qui se tût, assomé.

Respirant très vite, le bâton toujours en main, elle dirigea son regard vers l'autre, le garçon blond toujours à terre qui la fixait avec une expression stupéfaite. Lui aussi... Lui aussi faisait partie de ceux qui avait tué son père...

Et alors que le bruit du combat se déroulant dans le camp s'intensifiait, elle darda un regard brûlant sur le petit blond...

Zell vit le changement de la fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie... Et qui semblait vouloir inverser son action... Le blond eut un sourire triste...

C'était tout ce qu'il méritait...

_-_ ... Tu peux frapper... Je n' me défendrais pas...

La main tenant le bâton trembla.

Zell ferma les yeux attendant le coup fatal. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était que cette jeune fille avait l'air trop gentille pour ne pas regretter un jour d'avoir souillé ses mains...

Selphie leva le bout de bois, dans un brouillard... Elle hurla puis le jeta de toutes ses forces au loin. Elle s'abbatit sur le garçon, le martelant de ses poings, le maudissant, demandant pourquoi, pourquoi...

Zell encaissa sans faire un geste, les larmes qu'il pensait ne plus verser glissant sur ses joues. La brune finit par s'écrouler contre lui, secouée de hoquets... Au bout d'un moment, le blond lui murmura.

_-_ Je...Je ne savais pas... Qu'ils voulaient vous tuer... Je sais qu' ça excuse rien mais... J'jure que j'savais pas! Je... Suis désolé... Mais... est c'que...

Il inspira.

_-_ Je veux plus faire partie d'cette bande! je vais partir... S'tu veux venir, j'te jure que j'veillerais sur toi!

_-_ Je...

Les yeux de la gamine luirent d'une lueur de haine et de revanche. Zell sut qu'il devait avoir eu la même lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la bande...

_-_ Je veux...venger mon père.. avant tout!

Le blond la fixa droit dans les yeux, lui assurant qu'il la comprenait.

_-_ Alors viens! La personne engagée pour attraper la bande à sûrement b'soin d'aide!

La jeune fille se releva, Zell en fit autant en grimaçant et tous deux se précipitèrent vers le campement où resonnaient les cris, les bruits de combat...

Et quand ils arrivèrent, ils restèrent figés.

La majorité des membres de la bande étaient au sol, inertes...

_-_ Que...

_-_ Pas possible... Il a fait ça... Seul!

Un cri de rage leur fit tourner la tête. Benniel-le-marteau-pilleur se jetait sur une forme sombre, donnant de forts et rapides coups de sa fameuse arme... Mais...

La silhouette sombre, avec des mouvements fluides, les évitaient tous! Puis, semblant en avoir assez de se défendre, il bougea rapidement, saisit une arme près d'un corps et, tout en évitant un puissant choc du marteau, contournant le géant et frappa avec la massue sur un point de l'énorme nuque. Le bandit eut une sorte de petit sursaut accompagné d'un hoquet. Une mousse sombre apparut sur ses lèvres. Du sang, comprirent les deux enfants. Il s'écroula. La silhouette recouverte de la cape sombre rattérit souplement et s'aperçut de leurs présence.

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas t'être sauvé avec la gamine?

_-_ Je veux venger mon père! Cinga la jeune fille, piquée par le terme "gamine".

_-_ Et qu...

Soudainement, la personne se décala rapidement sur le côté en sifflant un juron.

_-_ Tu as défais toute ma bande... Seul...

Le mercenaire plissa les yeux sous la capuche en reconnaissant son assaillant. Zell et Selphie reculèrent.

_-_ Gentiane aux dents de fer... Véritable cerveau de la bande...

_-_ Tout juste, mercenaire...

La femme apparut alors à la lueur du feu, tenant un sabre. Elle sourit, révélant ses dents incrustées de fer puis jeta un regard mélé de mépris et d'amusement à Zell.

_-_ Je savais bien que mon idiot de mari n'aurait pas du te faire confiance... Un petit pisseux tourne trop facilement sa veste à la moindre effusion de sang...

Le petit blond gronda de rage alors que Selphie la fixait, le regard haineux. Mais le mercenaire s'interposa entre eux.

_-_ Mon contrat ne précise pas si je dois leur ramener le chef mort ou vif... Et j'ai horreur de me prendre la tête. Je vous conseille de vous rendre sans résistance inutile...

La femme éclata de rire.

_-_ Tu es bien sûr de toi, chasseur de prime! Je veux bien croire que tu es assez doué dans ton genre... mais...

Elle se mit en garde, d'un coup mortellement sérieuse.

_-_ Une personne qui cache son apparence et qui attaque par surprise ne peut certainement pas venir à bout de Gentiane aux dents de fer!

Et elle fendit, vive comme une vipère. La personne se tordit mais eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour éviter le seconde attaque! Gentiane enchaînait ses coups avec une précision et une rapidité exceptionelle!

La personne évita les coups, cherchant la faille. Elle jura silencieusement. A ce train là, il lui faudrait donc sortir son arme... Chier!

Une attaque vicieuse le ceuillit par derrière, le faisant chuter. Il vit les deux gosses hurler un avertissement. Il entendit aussi le rire triomphant de Gentiane.

_-_ On se retrouvera en enfer, mercenaire!

* * *

La cape vola alors que le coup s'abbatait dessus.

Selphie, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit en entendant Zell s'exclamer.

_-_ Que... Où il est!

_-_ Mercenaire de merde! Où cache tu ta sale face de lâche! Hurla Gentiane, furieuse qu'il ait évité le coup.

Elle se tourna.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

Une lumière argentée fila.

La femme brigand laissa tomber son arme.

Elle tomba à genoux.

_-_ Une... Gunblade... Souffla-t-elle.

Du sang sourda de ses lèvres et sa main se porta à son coeur. Dans les lueurs dansantes des flammes, les deux témoins de la scène, rendus muets par la stuppeur, purent voir le trou béant au côté gauche. La femme fit aller son regard de sa main souillée de son sang à l'être démasqué devant elle. Celui-ci finit de retirer l'énorme lame luisante de pourpre de la blessure, la faisant hoqueter.

_-_ Le... Lion... De... Balamb...

Et sur ces derniers mots murmurés avec stupeur, Gentiane aux dents de fers s'éteignit, son corps tombant au sol.

* * *

Zell réussit à sortir de son état stupéfait. Ne réalisant pas qu'il tremblait, il se dégagea d'un geste absent de la poigne de Selphie, tombée à genoux.

Il s'approcha lentement du feu. De la personne démasquée qui essuyait son arme sur sa cape en fronçant les sourcils.

Une gunblade.

Peu de gens pouvaient se targuer de réussir à en manier une.

Et parmis ces personnes...

Une légende parmis les combattants. Le Lion de Balamb. Il n'avait pas rêvé les dernières paroles de la chef des brigands.

Mais c'était impossible. Impossible!

Si cet être existait réellement...

Il ne... Pouvait pas ressembler à ça!

_-_ Maintenant je remet cette Gentiane... Une ancienne guerrière des contrées de Balamb... Un malheureux hasard que je croise une des seules personnes connaissant ma véritable apparence... Renifla la légende, apparemant irritée que son identité ait été dévoilée.

Zell trembla encore plus violemment après avoir entendu ces mots.

_-_ Tu... Croassa-t-il. Tu... es..?

L'être eut une expression ennuyée puis résignée.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ C'est impossible!

_-_ Et pourquoi cela?

_-_ Tu...

_-_ Tu as l'air d'avoir notre âge! Hurla selphie, qui s'était remise du choc entre-temps.

Le redoutable guerrier craint de tous eut un soupir ennuyé et passa sa main dans ses mèches aurbunes inégales.

_-_ Et voilà l'une des raisons pourquoi je me cache derrière cette cape.. maugréa-t-il. Sachez, pour votre gouverne, que la valeur n'atteint pas le nombre des années!

_-_ Mais!

_-_ T'es une fille!

Le regard bleu tempête du mercenaire devint gris sombre. L'air autour d'eux sembla se charger de pics de glaces et les flammes soulignèrent alors l'extrème froideur, presque mortelle que revètirent les traîts enfantins et délicats du jeune _garçon_. Selphie se recroquevilla et Zell se maudit mille fois d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule...

_-_ Je. Suis. un. Garçon! C'est bien clair!

_-_ Ou...Oui! Couina le petit blond. Pardon! On... On voit pas bien avec la nuit et... Désolé, Lion! Heu...

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la tension s'évapora alors que l'étrange mercenaire soupirait de lassitude.

_-_ Excusez moi... je suis assez suceptible en ce qui concerne mon apparence assez... Enfin, peu importe... Et ne m'appelle pas par ce surnom ridicule... Je le hais...Finit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible...

Il ramassa sa cape et s'en recouvrit, cachant l'imposante épée dans les vastes plis.

_-_ Bien. Mon rôle ici est terminé... je n'ai plus qu'à ramener une preuve et empocher mon dû... J'ose espérer que vous... Oublierez ce que vous avez vu... Dit-il avec une nuance de menace dans la voix.

Zell et Selphie frissonèrent malgrés eux. Incroyable la terreur que pouvait engendrer cette voix douce!

Le brun sembla satisfait et se penchant, saisit une lame abandonnée. Il attrapa ensuite la chevelure de Gentiane. Selphie et Zell détournèrent les yeux. Ils entendirent le bruit hideux d'une tête qu'on ôte d'un corps.

_-_ Retournez à Winhil, faites vous aider. Et surtout, ne mentionnez pas le Lion de Balamb!

Et sur ces mots, le surprenant mercenaire s'en fut, sa grande cape se fondant parfaitement avec les ombres du bois, laissant les deux enfants près du feu mourrant, entourés de cadavres...

* * *

Le mercenaire empocha ses Gils, entouré des villageois qui le fixaient avec gratitude et ferveur. Sans dire un mot, il se détourna du comptoir de la taverne où l'on avait tenu à lui offrir une tournée.

Il était assez resté dans ce village, il était temps pour lui de lever le camp, de trouver un endroit éloigné le temps de dilapider ses gains puis de reccommencer sa recherche de boulot... Il n'avait pas vu les deux gamins de la journée et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Pas qu'il croit qu'ils diraient quoi que ce soit, ils avaient l'air relativement droits mais...

Il soupira, agacé.

Pourquoi Hyne s'occuperait-il du sort de ces deux gosses! Ils avaient eut leurs lots de problèmes et il en était désolé pour eux mais si il devait se sentir géné du malheur de tous...

Il atteignit le bois et entreprit de le traverser. Ce n'était pas comme si il craignait quoi que ce soit maintenant...Et même du temps des sévices de la minable bande... De tous, seule cette Gentiane lui avait causé un minimum de soucis...

Sous la capuche, un sourcil se haussa légèrement.

_-_ Que faites vous encore ici?

Les deux enfants se levèrent promptement. Manifestement, c'était lui qu'ils attendaient... Il nota que la jeune fille s'était coupé les cheveux, ceux-ci lui arrivaient grossièrement un peu au dessus des épaules... Elle avait troqué sa robe contre un ensemble de voyage.

_-_ Vous partez?

_-_ On vient avec toi!

Le mercenaire cligna des yeux. Les deux gosses étaient toujours là. Et n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler...

_-_ Non.

_-_ Si! On a plus rien, et on connaît ta véritable apparence! On vient!

Le combattant sembla réflechir... Et se retrouva en un battement de cil collé au petit blond insolent, le menaçant de son arme.

_-_ Je suis un mercenaire, un tueur. Je pourrais t'éliminer, personne ne se soucierait de ta mort... Et tu te permet de me donner des ordres!

Zell, tremblant de peur et de rage voulu ouvrir la bouche. Mais Selphie le fit avant lui.

_-_ Je n'ai plus rien. Comme Zell, personne ne se souciera de ma mort... Mais je ne veux pas mourrir! Regarde!

Elle tira d'un grossier étui dans son dos deux batons peints reliés par une chaînette. Le mercenaire avait déjà vu ce genre d'arme. Des nunchakus, venus des pays de l'Est.

_-_ Je sais magner cette arme!Mes professeurs disaient tous que j'étais très douée! Et Zell est débrouillard! je te promet que nous ne seront pas des boulets! S'il te plaîs!

Le mercenaire fixa Selphie derrière sa capuche. la fille semblait si déterminé... Soupirant, il relacha son étreinte sur Zell et se détourna d'eux.

_-_ Lion!

_-_ Je vous ait déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi...

Il stoppa, fit glisser sa capuche, révélant son visage fin. Il les regarda de ses yeux bleus tempête avec une expression neutre, voire nonchalente.

_-_ Squall.

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ Si vous voulez me suivre... Appelez moi Squall.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Puis ils rejoignirent le garçon qui continuait sa route...

* * *

_Fantalaisy. Monde de guerre, déchiré. Sans cesse souillé de sang, sans cesse arpenté par des combattants avides de gloire et d'argent, avides de combats... Tels ces trois légendes... Le Lion de Balamb, La Féline et l'Homme aux Poings de Rocs! Trois mercenaire sans foi ni lois pillant, utilisant sans scrupules leur forces pour terroriser les innocents peuples et les déposséder...

* * *

_

_- " Ils sucent, tels les vampires, l'argent des pauvres hères désespérés, échangeant leurs vils talents contre des sommes exorbitantes..."_ 'Tain! je rêve! Un connard de pseudo-pacifiste racontant que des conneries!

_-_ Arrête un peu de hurler... C'est vrai que celui-ci est dur...

_-_ Pfff!

La silhouette fit de petits sauts, donnant des coups en l'air pour se calmer. L'autre à ses côtés croisa les bras sur sa grande cape en soupirant.

_-_ Alloons, calme toi... Pourquoi faire un tel plat de ces feuillets!

L'autre fit volte face en plein saut pour répondre mais fut interrompu par la vue de la venue d'une troisième silhouette encapuchonnée dans leur direction.

La personne arriva vers eux, sa démarche souple et gracieuse faisant élégamment voleter le tissu grossier autour d'elle.

_-_ Pas de travail ici. Mais plus loin vers Trabia, nous trouverons, paraît-il...

_-_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend!

_-_ Gogogogogo!

Squall soupira sous sa capuche. Quatre ans qu'il avait accepté de se faire suivre par ces deux-là, et il ne s'habituait toujours pas à leurs comportements... M'enfin...

Se décidant à emboîter le pas à ses compagnons, ils s'en furent de la petite place grouillante de monde, trois silhouettes auréolés de tissu sombre se fondant dans la foule...

Trois mercenaires des plus dangereux quittèrent Fallion dans l'ignorance la plus totale...

TBC...

* * *

Et voilà, ma première partie! La deuxième s'intitulera... La Veuve Noire! En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment! 


	2. La Veuve Noire 1

Pseudo Florinoir

Titre: Le Lion de Balamb. Oui, je sais, c'est pourrit!

Genre: UA, OOC(un peu), aventures...ATTENTION, petite scène chaude hétéro.

Source: /Linoa/ Le premier qui me traîte de cruche va tourner soprano, remerciements à mon brave et très obéissant Angelo...

/Squall/... /Vais me taire en cas de dispute , mwa...)

Final Fantasy8

Disclamer: Aaaah... Bin je crois avoir presque que des salauds ou des lâches en persos originaux... Les autres sont d'FF8, la Squaresoft... Mais l'histoire est de moi! Sinon j'ai aussi taxé des noms de ville et des armes à FF8...

Merci à Atalia pour sa chouette sympa encourageante review!

* * *

Les trois mercenaires se réchauffaient autour d'un feu dans une forêt sur la route de Galbadia quand Zell posa LA question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un petit moment. Il finit le morceau de viande braisée que Selphie essayait désespérément de lui piquer au grand damn de celle-ci et leva les yeux vers Squall qui lustrait sa gunblade. 

_-_ Squall, combien de gens savent à quoi tu ressemble?

Le garçon fit un léger arrêt puis recommença à passer le chiffon sur la lame.

_-_ Peu...

Le blond se leva d'un bond puis effectua quelques petits mouvements de poings, frustré.

_-_ Ouais, mais combien? Retenta-t-il.

_-_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça d'un coup?

_-_ Ben... A cause de ces rumeurs et tout! J'veux dire, avant de te connaître, j'imaginais que le Lion de Balamb était une armoire à glace, moi! Et y a pleins de mecs qui pensent pareil!

_-_ Et ceux qui pensent que t'es un démon, ou une amazone! Renchérit Selphie.

Squall soupira et posa précautionneusement sa gunblade à côté de lui avant de poser son regard tempête sur ses compagnons.

_-_ Les gens qui m'ont vusans cape et qui sont encore vivants se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et ils sont dignes de confiance, ils ne trahiront pas.

_-_ Quels genre de personnes?

_-_ Z'êtes bien curieux... Bougonna Squall en se grattant le front.

Zell et Selphie ne relevèrent pas, attendant qu'il parle. Le brun capitula en maugréant.

_-_ Là où nous nous dirigeons...

_-_ Quoi, Galbadia?

_-_ Hn. Il y a une personne qui me connaissait là-bas... Peut-être y est-elle encore...

* * *

L'homme posa son verre de vin et progressa à quatre pattes sur le lit jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus de l'exquise forme féminine nue lascivement étendue sur les draps de satin pourpre. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, gourmand et détailla les longues jambes bien galbées, les hanches fines, le mont de vénus brun savamment épilé, la poitrine bombée, la nuque gracile et le beau visage aux lèvres pleines, au petit nez droit dominé par deux orbes noires frangées de longs cils ébènes et un front haut paré de quelques mèches brunes, le reste de la chevelure mi-longue de la créature étant étalée sur un oreiller de même couleur que la parure du lit. 

_-_ Délicieuse enfant... Murmura l'homme d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme fit un sourire paresseux et haussa légèrement un fin sourcil sombre. Elle leva sensuellement une main aux longs doigts et en passa les ongles sur le torse nu de son partenaire. Il frissona sous la caresse.

_-_ Ne désirerez vous pas vous en assurer... pleinement? Répondit-elle d'une douce voix lascive.

_-_ Oh oui ma beauté...

L'homme se pencha et captura avidement les lèvres de la belle tout en parcourant avec convoitise les formes soumises à lui.

La jeune femme soupira légèrement en acceuillant les caresses. Son amant quitta la bouche sucrée et traça un sillon de baisers dans le cou.Ne pouvant attendre davantage, il se positionna sur la belle et avec un baiser affamé, entra en elle.

Tout à la passion du moment et à la sensation de la chaude et moite cavité dans laquelle il allait et venait, il ne vit pas la jeune femme glisser la main sous le matelas. L'homme accéléra, ne se retenant plus. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant lourdement alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. Il sentit à peine la fulgurante douleur dans son dos et s'écroula, encore tremblant de plaisir...

L'amante retira le poignard du corps de sa victime et repoussa le cadavre, dégageant de sa vue les mèches moites.

Elle se leva, félinement et quitta la couche.

Elle eut un dernier regard pour son amant et murmura avec une moue boudeuse.

_-_ Et il ne m'a même pas rendu la politesse de l'orgasme...

Avant de tourner les talons et aller se laver dans la salle de bain pour quitter les lieux de façon décente...Et icognito...

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était installée dans un pub et sirotait un cocktail aussi sucré qu'alcoolisé. 

Elle sourit en entendant les lourds pas accompagnés des cliquetis des attaches de bottes familières. Elle ne daigna relever les yeux que lorsque le nouvel arrivant s'installa en face d'elle avec un grognement .

_-_ Foutues carrioles... Incapables de regarder où elles roulent...

_-_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Seifer...

Son interlocuteur sourit de toutes ses dents, exprimant l'orgueuil et l'assurance qui le caractérisait. Il s'agissait d'un grand blond très bien bâtit au beau visage altier.

_-_ Mes excuses, très chère, dit-il, ses yeux jade pétillant de sarcasme, Bonjour donc...

La brune sourit et posa son verre.

_-_ L'affaire est réglée...

_-_Parfait!

Le blond se frotta les mains.

_-_ Cette diversion nous sera précieuse... Je t'en dois une, Linoa...

_-_ Un petit dîner suivit d'une soirée plaisante me conviendra en paiement... Sussura la brune, séductrice.

Seifer leva sa pinte en réponse.

_-_ Je te recontacterai pour mettre ça au point. Quis et Irvine attendent les nouvelles, le client est du genre impatient...

Il se tût d'un coup, tendant l'oreille.

_-_ Oui, on dit que c'est le Lion!

_-_ Le Lion... de Balamb?

_-_ Comme je vous le dit! Accompagné de l'Homme aux Poings de Rocs et la Féline! Un massacre!

_-_ Diantre! Et encore personne pour révéler avec certitude l'apparence de ces mercenaires!

_-_ Et bien... Entre nous... L'on dit que ce serait trois Eshtariens mutants... La Féline serait hérmaphrodite et le Lion un hybride entre l'homme et le fauve! Quant à l'Homme aux poings de Rocs...

_-_ Une sorte de rocher en forme de pyramide rouge et bleue doté de deux excroissances rondes en guise de poings, c'est cela?

Le groupe d'hommes se retourna d'un bloc vers Seifer. Celui-ci, nullement interpelé par les regards indignés prit une lampée de sa bière et sourit,claquant la langue.

_-_ Ou encore une femme géante avec deux battoirs, ou un gnome boxeur ou...

Linoa laissa échapper un rire de gorge. Les hommes rougirent et se détournèrent, maugréant.

_-_ Hmmph! Les jeunes! Nous disions donc...

_-_ Seifer, c'était méchant...

_-_ Ces idiots ne savent rien... Prendre n'importes quelles conneries pour argent comptant...

Linoa haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Comment peux-tu affirmer que ces hommes ont tord? Après tout, nul ne connaît l'apparence de ces trois bandits...

_-_ Le Lion et ses acolytes sont humains, bel et bien humains.

Une étincelle passa dans le regard jade.

_-_ Ils sont forts. De toutes ces rumeurs, je ne crois qu'au résultat de leurs passages. A trois ils valent une armée... Le Lion seul vaut une armée...

_-_ Tu es bien passioné par ces rumeurs finalement... On ne sait même pas s'ils existent...

_-_ Certes... Mais s'ils existent... Linoa, nous sommes des mercenaires, des combattants! Ne voudrais-tu pas les affronter!

_-_ ...

_-_ ... Depuis que j'entend parler de ce lion... C'est mon rêve...

_-_ Ton rêve?

_-_ Oui... Pour moi le Lion est le guerrier à abattre...Pour prouver à tous ma supériorité!

_-_ ... Je ne t'imaginais pas craindre quelqu'un...

_-_ Je ne le crains pas! Cingla le blond. Je le trouve à la hauteur, c'est tout...

_-_ Ca aussi c'est étonnant... De la part de Seifer Almasy, Le Titan, le meilleur gunbladeur...

_-_ Le Lion... Il utilise une gunblade... Je le battrait, et ensuite, je mériterait pleinement mon surnom!

_-_ Et ses compagnons? Ils doivent être remarquables pour voyager aux côtés du Lion de Balamb...

_-_ Oui sûrement... Mais c'es le gunbladeur du groupe qui m'interresse... Puis le Lion a une réputation plus ancienne que les deux autres... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir que j'y aille...

Il se leva souplement et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-_ Linoa, tu m'as rendu un fier service... Et ce dîner sera plus un plaisir qu'une récompense...

_-_ Vilain flatteur...File!

Le blond obéit non sans envoyer un dernier baiser du bout des doigts. La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Elle finit ainsi son verre et laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre, dans la rue.

_-_ Squall... Je me demande ce que tu peux bien faire en ce moment... Murmurat-elle, une lueur douce dans ses yeux sombres...

* * *

_-_ Mazette c'est grand! 

_-_ T'étais jamais allé à Galbadia?

_-_ Ben non! Toi oui?

_-_ Une fois, avec mon père... Mais c'est vrai que ça me paraît grand à moi aussi!

Zell hocha la tête et laissa errer ses brillants yeux bleus dans la grande rue où se croisaient toutes les classes sociales dans un brouhaha d'enfer; carrioles et passants s'apostrophaient et tous marchaient en vitesse, ayant l'air sur-occupés.

_-_ En tout cas ici on manquera pas de boulot!

Squall sortit alors de l'épicerie avec les ravitaillements. Les trois mercenaires ne portaient pas leurs grandes capes, ayant préférés disparaître dans la foule.

_-_ Bien. On se repose la nuit, on cherchera des le lendemain matin.

_-_ Où on dort?

_-_ Je connaîs quelques adresses, je doute qu'elles aient disparues...

Une voiture noire passa à fond de train, manquant de peu Selphie qui ne dût son salut qu'à ses réflexes en sautant de côté avec un petit cri.

_-_ Malades! Hurla-t-elle après celles qui venaient à la suite du chauffard. C'est vrai quoi, faire partie des forces de l'ordre n'excuse pas ça!

_-_ La brigade armée?

_-_ Hmm... Allons voir, ça peut-être interressant.

Ils suivirent comme ils purent les voitures et les discutions des badauds pour arriver devant ce qui semblait être un luxueux hôtel particulier. Ils se débrouillèrent pour se retrouver près des brigadiers qui faisaient office de barrière et tendirent l'oreille.

_-_ Vouais j'te dis, c'est mon cousin Teddyer qu'à découvert le macchabé, il bosse comme valet d'chambre... Ce mec, une huile en plus, à poil et poignardé dans l'dos! En plein coeur!

Squall écarquilla les yeux puis baissa la tête pour cacher un petit sourire.

_-_ La Veuve Noire!

Zell le regarda d'un air curieux alors que le brun laissait échapper un petit rire.

Ils restèrent un moment avant que Squall leur signifie qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans le coin et qu'ils se mettent à la recherche d'un lieu où dormir.

_-_ La Veuve Noire... Répéta Zell lorsqu'ils furent éloignés de la foule.

_-_ Une légende aussi?

_-_ La Veuve Noire... Du nom de ces araignées qui dévorent leurs mâles pendant l'accouplement... C'est une mercenaire très douée qui séduit ses cibles avant de les exécuter en leur offrant un dernier orgasme...

_-_ Brrr!

_-_ Woooow!

_-_ Selphie! Couina Zell, outragé.

Mais la petite brune sembait toujours plus admirative qu'horrifiée...

_-_ Féministe... Gromella le blond. Mais Squall, tu as déjà eu affaire à elle?

_-_ Venez, celui-là est encore ouvert.

_-_ Heeey Squall! Raconte! Heeeeeyyy!

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois amis reposés se mirent en quète d'un travail. 

Ce qui consistait en gros à avoir les yeux et les oreilles partout, à écouter les moindres conversations... Un mercenaire est toujours à la limite de la loi quand il ne la transgresse pas allégrement, il lui est donc assez difficile de consulter la brigade...

Bien sûr ce n'etait pas impossible, les forces de l'ordre faisant parfois elles-même appel à ces guerriers, mais dans le cas de Squall, Zell et Selphie, fort déconseillé. Les trois compagnons se posaient comme messagers de leurs célèbres pseudonymes ou alors se présentaient masqués.

Ca n'aurait pas déplu à Zell de se montrer comme l'Homme aux Poings de Rocs mais Squall lui avait clairement dit de n'en rien faire; d'un, mettre un visage sur une légende ne contribuerait qu'à tuer cette légende et de deux, il aimait être en paix et ce ne serait plus le cas si ils se faisaient connaître sous leur surnoms respectifs... D'autant plus que le Lion de Balamb jouissait d'une notoriété très dérangeante... Le blond devait donc se résoudre à rester dans l'anonymat ou alors quitter Squall et Selphie et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix.

Squall avait donc envoyé ses deux compagnons dans des bouges qu'il savait fréquentés par le milieu et lui-même s'était attelé à en chercher de nouveaux. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi dans une avenue assez fréquentée, un bar assez populaire où Squal savait qu'ils pourraient discuter de leurs trouvailles en passant pour de jeune gens en détente tout en restant relativement tranquilles. Ils avaient maintenant l'air assez âgés pour se méler aux consommateurs.

La journée passa et Selphie, arrivée la première au point de rendez-vous fut rejointe par Squall. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et Zell accourut à fond de train.

_-_ Arrivé! Désolé, mais juste avant de partir du dernier bar, j'ai entendu un truc interressant.

_-_ Ok, voyons ça à l'intérieur...

Ils entrèrent et commandèrent puis s'installèrent dans un box.

_-_ Alors? Commença Squall après l'entamation de leurs collations.

_-_ Moi! Moimoimoimoimoi...

_-_ Selphie... Soupira le brun en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_-_ Alors, j'suis allée là où tu m'as dit et il y avait quelques affaires, vi! Aloooooors, un gars qui cherche, je cite "quelques gars débrouillards" pour aller lui récupérer un chargement de tissus précieux chez un rival peu scrupuleux, une femme qui recrute pour une guerre entre deux duchés du côté de Trabia, ça s'est aggravé après notre départ, et un jeune homme et sa femme qui veulent une escorte pour une visite dans les bas-quartiers de Deling-City! C'est eux qui payent le mieux, soit dit en passant...

_-_ Bien joué. A moi. Un vieillard qui cherche de la main-d'oeuvre pour une escorte, un rassemblement d'huiles qui veulent une protection, le reste sans intêret ou déjà cité. Zell? Un gros coup?

Le blond faillit bondir d'excitation mais se contint. Les yeux brillants, il se pencha vers ses deux amis.

_-_ J'ai eu les mêmes propositions que vous, en gros et j'allais quitter le dernier bar et vous rejoindre avec ça quand j'ai entendu des brigadiers discuter avec animation! Ils disaient que dans la nuit, un rassemblement d'hommes importants avait été attaqué! Ces gars-là se réunissaient pour un traité commercial entre trois villes, un truc assez juteux! Un boulot de pros qu'ils ont dit, paraît que leur chef s'arrache la peau du crâne! Et... Qu'il envisage d'engager des mercenaires!

_-_ Sérieux!

_-_ Une minute, Zell, c'eet un bon plan, mais tu sais que notre situation est délicate...

_-_ Hey, j'avais pas fini! En fait ils comptent lancer un avis, au premier qui les chopent avec une bonne grosse prime à la clé! Et on a l'info en avant-première! Ils veulent d'abord essayer de trouver eux-même avant de mettre leur fierté au placard, mwarf!

_-_ Vraiment bien joué Zell...

Squall eut un petit sourire.

_-_ D'autant plus que les primes données par l'état sont bien souvant plus que juteuses...

_-_ On va avoir des souuuuuuus! Gazouilla Selphie en frappant du poing sur la table.

Zell fit un grand sourire et effectua quelques mouvements en l'air.

Les mercenaires finirent leurs consommations et se levèrent. Une fois à l'extérieur de la taverne, Squall se mit face à eux et déclara.

_-_ Bien. Il nous faut nous renseigner sur cette affaire. Nous...

_-_ SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de percuter que c'était son nom qu'on hurlait d'une voix suraigüe qu'un poid lui tomba dessus, le faisant chuter au sol, le souffle coupé. Deux bras fins l'écrasèrent avec une force innatendue contre une poitrine féminine et un gros baiser fut plaqué sur ses lèvres. Zell et Selphie étaient restés plantés dans la même position, bouches bées. Le brun cligna des yeux et ménagea d'articuler sous la prise tentaculaire.

_-_ Li...Linoa!

_-_ Je suis trop conteeeente! Dire que je pensais à toi pas plus tard que la veille! Mais que fais tu là!Qu'est ce que tu as fais durant ces quatre ans et demi, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça! Aaaaaah tu as surement pleins de choses à me raconter! Tu ne comptes pas repartir, j'espère! Noooooon! Et ce sont tes amis?

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la confirmation du brun encore assomé par son flot de questions et fit un lumineux sourire à Zell et Selphie qui le lui rendirent par pur reflexe, soufflés qu'ils étaient par l'entrée en scène de la demoiselle toujours confortablement installée sur les cuisses de leur leader.

_-_ Hum Linoa... Si tu pouvais te relever...

_-_ Mais Squall, je suis tellement bien où je suis... Ronronna-t-elle, séductrice.

Zell rougit furieusement tandis que Selphie observait la scène avec interêt. Squall se pinça l'arrête du nez en exalant un soupir las; il était habitué au manège de la jeune femme mais ses deux compagnons et la foule murmurante autour d'eux, certes non...

Linoa fit un sourire rayonnant et se releva sensuellement avant de reprendre d'une voix de fillette excitée.

_-_ Alors, qui êtes-vous vous deux? Moi je suis Linoa, une vieille amie de Squall! C'est une si heureuse rencontre après toutes ces années!

_-_ Heu... Bégaya Zell, encore tout retourné par la vue des sous-vètements affriolants qu'il avait pu observer de première main.

_-_ Moi je suis Selphie! Et le blondinet en pleine attaque hormonale c'est Zell! Bondit Selphie, tout sourire.

_-_ ...S-S-S-SELPHIIIIIIE! Mugit Zell au comble de l'embarras.

Linoa eut un charmant rire de gorge, parfaitement consciente de son effet sur la gente masculine puis elle se retourna vers le brun qui s'était relevé et les observait en levant les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Squalli, il faut absooooolument que vous me racontiez tout! Ce que tu as fais, votre rencontre, ce que vous faites, TOUT! Ce soir, vous dinez avec moi! Oh! Se reprit-elle sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une, Non, pas ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous galant!

Au haussement de sourcil de Squall, elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, feignant l'outrage.

_-_ Mais non idiot! Pas _ce_ genre de rendez-vous! Bien que ça ait un petit rapport! Finit-elle en clignant de l'oeil.

_-_ Je savais que c'était toi...Marmonna le garçon en soupirant mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Moi qu... Oh! Et... tu comptes faire quoi?

A la grande surprise de Zell et Selphie qui ne comprenaient plus rien à la conversation, l'air sembla se tendre dans l'environnement de Squall et Linoa.

_-_ Oh rien... La promesse...

Aussitôt l'atmosphère se détendit et le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit considérablement, devenant très doux.

_-_ Oui... La promesse... Tu n'as pas oublié...

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, ses yeux devenant légèrement plus bleus.

_-_ De quoi ils causent! Chuchota Zell à Selphie.

_-_ C'que j'en sais mwa! J'comprend plus rien et c'est frustrant!

_-_ Bien Linoa... Nous devons travailler.

_- _Oh... Mais nous nous reverrons hein! Donne moi l'adresse de votre logement.

_-_ Nous sommes chez Jaile.

_-_ Jaile! Cette vieille fouine? Erk! Bon, c'est pas bien grave! Vous comptez rester longtemps?

_-_ A vrai dire, nous sommes sur une affaire... dans le coin.

_-_ Oh? Bah tant mieux! Attendez-vous à me revoir très bientôt!

Elle enlaça Selphie, fit de même avec Zell en rajoutant un petit bécot sur le côté de la bouche qui le rendit instantanement d'un beau bordeaux vingt ans d'âge et termina sa tournée d'au-revoir en embrassant sensuellement Squall. Puis elle s'éloigna dans l'avenue avec de petits signes de la main. Squall leva les yeux au ciel puis eut un sourire secret avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons.

_-_ Bon. Au boulot.

_-_ Ok! Elle est vraiment sympa ton amie, j'espère la revoir!

_-_ Selphie. Boulot.

_-_ Oookaay! Allez Zell, on y va! Zell?

_-_ Brrgrmlz...

_-_ Aaaah Zell!

TBC...


	3. La veuve Noire 2

Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Le Lion de Balamb. Interlude: La naissance de la Veuve Noire.

Genre: UA, OOC, violence...Sorte d'Héroïc fantaisy..Enfin un peu...

Source: Final Fantasy 8

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi..Sauf les vraiments secondaires...

* * *

eiko, Alstom, vous me faites trop d'honneur!... Mais vous pouvez continuer, ça me dérange pas! 

/Seifer/...

Ben quoi!!

Comment Squall et Linoa, alias le Lion et la Veuve Noire, se sont-ils rencontrés? Voici la première partie de la réponse! En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment!

* * *

La jeune fille frissonna, resserrant autour d'elle les pans de sa légère capeline. En cette période glaciale entre le mois des vents et celui des neiges, il eut été plus utile de porter des vétements épais mais elle n'était vétue que de sa courte jupe et d'un léger haut en dessous de son fin manteau. Tapant ses bottines à talons alternativement au sol dans l'espoir de ranimer des orteils insensibles, elle parcourut la ruelle du regard, n'y voyant que ses collègues et pas un seul client potentiel. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à leur surveillant occupé à rosser une fille plus loin, elle rabattit d'un geste vif ses cheveux sur ses oreilles rougies par le froid et se frotta vigoureusement les bras. 

_-_ Linoa!

Elle se raidit et tourna la tête vers Saol qui venait vers son spot.

_-_ Va voir derrière! On dirait un troupeau d'vaches agglutinnées!

Elle opina.

_-_ Et dégages moi c'te face de poupée, j'te l'ai déjà dis quinze fois! Grogna l'homme en lui remettant les cheveux derrière les oreilles avant de l'expédier plus loin d'une tape sur les fesses.

_-_ Et ramène du butin où tu bouff'ras rien d'main!!

Elle quitta la ruelle, s'enfonçant dans celles, désertes, des bas-quartiers. Elle ne savait à quoi le maquereau avait la tête, vraiment. Il était rare que de étrangers donc potentiels pigeons viennent se perdre ici et les habitants du coin savaient qu'il valait mieux éviter les filles de Biggs et Wedges...

Soupirant elle marcha plus vite, essayant de trouver le coin idéal, protégé du vent coupant et toutefois visible.

Trouvant un porshe de boutique, elle s'y accouda.

A douze ans et déjà pubère, la jeune fille affichait un visage de porcelaine rehaussé par de grands yeux sombres. Une chevelure aile-de -corbeau faisait un écrin à la pâle figure. La tenue révélait des formes naissantes et un corp fin et délicat. Prennant une attitude aiguicheuse, elle scanna le passage, attendant le moins que probable gogo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout d'un long moment où ses jambes dénudées se transformèrent en blocs de glace, elle perçut un bruit de pas. Se réveillant d'un coup, elle tourna vivement la tête et fut surprise de voir l'auteur du son si proche d'elle, une silhouette encapuchonnée de la tête aux pieds passant près de son spot.

Reprenant vite contenance, elle sourit et héla d'une voix séductrice.

_-_ Salut... Envie d'un peu de bon temps avec une vilaine petite fille?

L'autre ne tourna même pas la tête, n'alterna pas sa marche.Linoa jura silencieusement, notant la petite taille, à peine plus grande qu'elle, de la personne.

Une femme?

Non... Elle savait recconnaître un membre de la gente masculine quand elle en voyait un; ce mélange de révulsion et de colère qui lui herrissait toujours la nuque, même après tout ce temps, était inimmitable...

Sans clients et n'aimant pas être snobée, la jeune fille décida d'emboîter le pas à l'inconnu et de faire en sorte de le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments à son égard.

_-_ Allez c'est pas cher, laisses toi tenter! Je suis la plus jeune mais non moins la plus inexpérimentée... Tu ne le regretteras pas...

Toujours aucune réponse.

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus dans les bas-quartiers... Linoa frissonna; l'endroit où ils menaçaient de finir était connu pour être le repaire de la pire racaille... Ses patrons, nottament, y venaient pour faire des affaires...

_-_ Hey, t'es sûr de ta route mon chou? Tu te diriges vers un endroit dangeureux là... Risqua-t-elle.

_Stupide, il a l'air de savoir où il va..._

Elle songea à rebrousser chemin, puis y renonça; déjà qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, autant jouer le tout pour le tout et tenter d'accrocher ce type... Elle le suivit donc, l'arrangant incessament, sans recevoir de réactions, même pas pour l'envoyer tapiner ailleurs.

Soudain il s'arrêta devant une porte d'où filtrait un raie de lumière. Linoa frissonnna de nouveau.

Cet endroit était un tripos sordide, précisemment le lieu qu'elle aurait voulu éviter... L'un des lieux de rencontre de pourris du coin... Pour connaître cet endroit, ce type devait être un des gros bras...

... En étant aussi petit..?

Plutôt un gros bonnet ou un messager...

Elle grimaça en songeant aux conséquences d'harrasser un membre de la pègre... Sans doute une connaissance de ses patrons...

Elle ferait mieux de filer sans demander son reste...

Mais qui sait ce que cet homme allait pouvoir raconter! Elle en avait vu, des connards bavasser et provoquer la mort de l'une d'entre elles...

Non, elle l'accompagnerai et tenterai de remettre les pendules à l'heure... Même si personne ne l'écouterai... Au moins elle ne se serai pas laisser faire!

Durant ses reflexions, l'étranger était déjà entré. Elle s'empressa de le faire à son tour... Et jura, se trouvant devant trois couloirs au bout desquels se trouvaient trois portes et pas un chat en vue...

Se mordillant la lèvre, elle tendit l'oreille...

Et captat des bruits ettouffés de conversations venant du couloir de droite. Elle inspira un bon coup et allait se mettre en marche lorsque les murmures se transformèrent en cris et que des bruits de lutte se firent entendre.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui fit continuer son avancée et ouvrir la porte. Mais elle ne put que se maudire de son imbécile impulsion.

Dans un bruit horrible, la lourde lame bleue luisante dégoulinante trancha la gorge du dernier homme encore en vie dans la pièce. Il tomba dans un bruit mat, le sang giclant de sa gorge et des gargouillis ignobles provenant de ses lèvres souillées.

Au tour de lui, dans un bain d'hémoglobine, plusieurs corps gisaient, tranchés ou éventrés. Certains serraient encore les armes qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à utiliser.

Et au milieu du carnage, occupé à essuyer la lame suintante sur sa longue cape, se tenait le petit être dénué de sa capuche.

_Un démon..._

Une chevelure auburne indomptée dégoutant du sang retombant sur les yeux les plus pénétrants et froids qu'elle ait jamais vue...

Le tout appartenant à... un jeune garçon d'environ son âge...

Tétanisée, elle ne songea même pas à echapper à la scène de cauchemard... Sa vue et son odorat seuls fonctionnaient, notant et reconnaissant certains des cadavres- dont l'un de ses patrons, Biggs- et humant l'odeur cuivrée du sang frais et des tripes à l'air.

Elle vit l'autre rabattre sa capuche, masquant à nouveau le visage juvénile, si glacial.

Puis il s'avança vers elle.

Sa respiration se bloqua et une voix dans sa tête gelée lui hurla de fuir, de courrir le plus vite possible sans se retourner!

Mais elle ne put bouger, se trouvant dans la position de l'animal prit dans les feux d'une cariole arrivant sur lui à pleine vitesse.

Elle allait mourrir dans ce taudis infesté de cadavres de pourris, finissant ses jours dans la fange dans laquelle elle les avaient commencés...

Arrivée à côté d'elle, l'autre s'arrêta.

Linoa se refusa à fermer les yeux. Serrant les poings, elle attendit le coup fatal, se brassant contre la douleur.

_-_ ... Tu n'as rien vu.

Et sur cet avertissement quasiment murmuré, le démon sortit, la frolant des pans de son long manteau.

Elle attendit que les pas s'éloignent dans le couloir. Que la porte claque.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du sang et de la merde la fasse presque suffoquer.

Puis elle s'écroula, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus.

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain soir que la nouvelle se répandit. Le quartier était en effervescence; la veille dans la nuit, dix des gros bonnets locaux avaient été massacré lors d'une réunion pourtant tenue secrète! 

Linoa "l'apprit" par l'une des filles, Tammyla.

_-_ Hey gamine! Biggs s'est fait dessoudé la nuit dernière! Lui et quelques autres ordures... Et c'était pas loin d'not' spot! Tu t'rend compte, p'tite, qu'on aurait pû croiser le fameux Lion de Balamb?!

Linoa marmonna qulques bruits de circonstance mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillait.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa torpeur, l'instinc de survie avait reprit le dessus; elle avait déguerpit vite fait du lieu du massacre puis avait passé quelques heures à son spot, sursautant au moindre bruit... Guettant avec appréhension des pas, certaine que le démon aait revenir sur sa décision de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Mais plus rien ne vint troubler le calme apparant de la ruelle et dès les premières apparitions de l'aube, elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Elle avait été privée de nourriture mais elle avait été bien trop soulagée d'avoir passé la nuit pour prêter attention aux plaintes de son estomac...

Le lion de Balamb. Ce fameux mercenaire dont tout le monde parlait et que personne n'avait jamais vu... Du moins, personne d'encore vivant...

Jusqu'à elle...

Linoa réfléchit; elle pouvait se faire de l'argent avec cet info de premier ordre, beaucoup d'argent...

Mais qui croirait une gamine, qui plus est, une des putes de Wedges?

Et ce type avait tué de vrais caïds... Elle doutait que Wedges et ses sbires fassent le poid en cas d'attaque... Hey, elle doutait que le proxénète fasse l'effort de la défendre si elle venait à l'informer de l'identité de ce légendaire Lion.

...Un gamin...

Un type de son âge...

Elle-même n'en revenait pas.

La légende était ce gosse au visage qui n'aurait pas déparé sur un fille!

Ce devait être un démon, avec ces yeux glacials!

Elle frissonna et décida de se taire. De toute façon, cet..être devait être loin à présent.

Il fallait plutôt qu'elle se focalise sur le fait miraculeux d'être encore en vie. Ok, une vie minable, mais y avait pire!

... Sans doute...

Le train train quotidien reprit peu à peu son cours. Les Forces Armées désertèrent le quartier, les magouilles repartirent de plus belle. Mais désormais, les caïds étaient beaucoup plus prudents...

Et son patron pire encore!

* * *

Wedges ne se déplaçait plus sans sa garde personnelle. Biggs avait été le plus fort, physiquement parlant, des deux et il avait été tué comme un rien. 

Si au début on avait crû à un massacre entre gros bonnets, lui et ceux qui s'y connaissait un tant soit peu avaient sû dès le début.

Wedges et Biggs avaient salement déconné en alpaguant le mauvais client, et ils en payaient le prix...

La fille ayant servie avait été éliminée dès la connaissance du nom du client, mais cela n'avait servi à rien... _Il_ l'avait envoyéà leurs trousses... _Il_ les voulaient morts...

Mais comment connaissait-_il_ le Lion?!

Une question stupide, _il_était puissant, influant...Et n'était pas parvenu à ce poste par ses simples capacités oratoires... Des opposant vite soumis à ses règles et cet "accident" ayant coûté la vie à l'unique adversaire qui n'avait pas ployé...

Bornons nous à dire qu'une crise cardiaque n'était pas nécéssairement naturelle...

Oui, _il_ devait avoir des connexions avc le milieu des mercenaires... Et la mort de son rejeton lui avait fait faire appel à l'un des plus mytiques...

Ce Lion de Balamb dont nulle personne ne connaissait l'apparence... Ce nom avait été entendu pour la première fois il y avait deux ans de cela; on disait qu'une caravane égarée était tombé sur un camp de mercenaires, aux abords de la contrée de Balamb...

Un vrai bain de sang...

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, découpés avec une furie peu commune... Des hommes et des femmes, des guerriers et des guerrières aguerris, massacrés... Sous un amas de dépouilles gisait un survivant qui murmura "Lion..." avant de s'évanouir...

Nul ne savait ce qu'était devenu cette personne, si elle avait survécu à ses blessures où si elle en était morte... De même qu'on ne sû jamais vraiment si ce massacre avait été l'oeuvre d'un seul être où si cette rumeur était née de conteurs trop imaginatifs...

Mais l'idée fut adoptée, et la légende du Lion de Balamb se propagea dans le monde... Beaucoups de tueries lui furent attribués, beaucoup de vantards s'ennorguellirent de l'avoir vu et combattut... L'on savait de lui qu'il possédait une gunblade, une arme rare, lourde et difficilement maniable. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de Gunbladistes au monde, et les plus célèbres d'entre eux avaient été sollicités sur des lieux de tueries au fil des deux années... Tous reconnaissaient le style vu pour la première dans ce camp ravagé; bien que moins furieux, la coupe était caractéristique pour ces maîtres dans leur art: un des leurs avait été reconnu. Et la rumeur comme quoi cet être était seul responsable des massacres fut confirmée...

Wedges retint un frisson en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec un jeune maître Gunbladeur, que lui avait conseillé un ami, dans la matinée.

Dès la découverte des corps dans la planque, il avait fait jouer ses relations afin de dénicher un expert en lames. Korj, avec qui il faisait du bizness plus au nord, lui avait trouvé un bretteur fortunément en ville. Il l'avait covonqué en urgence.

_" - Le Lion..."_ Avait soufflé le gosse, le regard luisant d'excitation **(1)**.

Que ne partageait pas Wedges... Avoir au cul cette terreur n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire... Le gamin avait voulu rester pour renforcer ses hommes mais on lui avait rappelé un contrat signé qu'il se devait de respecter et il avait dû partir honorer sa parole. Wedges l'avait entendu gueuler contre sa partenaire, furieux de ne pouvoir coincer la légende à l'oeuvre(1).

Tous des dingues, ces mercenaires...

Toujours était-il qu'il se retrouvait bardé de gardes du corps et sans certitude d'être hors de danger pour autant...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans des situations dangereuses, pas avec la vie qu'il menait, mais une aussi sérieuse, rarement!

Il connaissait le cerveau de l'histoire mais le savait intouchable. Et il ne connaissait pas le visage de la main engagée pour accomplir la vengeance... Son catalogue de tueurs à gages ne lui servirait à rien...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il y survivrait. Il avait toujours été le malin du tandem. Biggs était mort, et cela le peinait; trouver une personne de confiance dans ces bas-quartiers était quasiment du domaine de l'impossible... Mais il passerait la tempête, se referait.

_-_ Viens y donc, Lion de mes deux... Wedges t'attend de pied ferme...

_-_ Z'avez dis queq'chose, boss?

_-_ Non. On va voir Jebana.

_-_ Ok, boss.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et se firent héler par un homme assit aux côté d'une belle femme au regard dur.

Les affaires n'attendaient pas.

* * *

Linoa essuya ses lèvres avec dégoût et, pour faire bonne mesure, marcha sur les cuisses du pervers, appuyant ses talons sur les parties génitales. Le type gémit mais ne bougea pas; elle l'avait proprement mit KO, y mettant même un certain enthousiasme. Il y avait des mecs qu'elle ne regrettait vraiment pas de pigeonner et celui-ci avec ses envies de fouets et de scatophilie en faisait partie. Elle cracha sur le visage en sang avant de farfouiller dans les affaires du gogo. Trouvant l'argent et quelques papiers, elle empocha le tout, satisfaite de sa prise; un commerçant assez cossu, marié et siégeant au conseil de la ville... Un bon cochon bien gras que Wedges saignerait à blanc à l'aide d'un chantage. 

Elle s'habilla et sortit de la misérable pièce décrépite. Sa journée n'était pas finit et il lui fallait rejoindre son coin, entre une échoppe et une taverne d'une avenue fréquentée, où elle avait une vue assez dégagée et pouvait repérer les Forces Armées ou tout autre inconvéniants avant que ça ne lui tombe dessus par surprise. Le patron du bar était une connaissance de Wedges et gardait l'oeil sur elle.

Elle entra dans le pub, confia son gain au barman et se réinstalla, rassurée de constater que personne n'avait piqué son spot. Sa jeunesse en faisait une cible facile pour ceux qui voulaient l'intimider mais elle en avait vu pas mal et ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner. Eventuellement, les autres l'avait comprit et allaient trouver quelqu'un de plus impressionnable.

Surveillant machinalement l'avenue, elle resongea à son aventure.

La tentation de rentrer dans les petits papiers de quelques personnes interressées par l'indentité du Lion était vraiment trop alléchante pour qu'elle puisse se l'ôter de l'esprit aussi aisement que sa raison le lui dictait. Après tout, elle racolait et détroussait des types qu'elle jugeait à la va-vite, la pensée de tomber sur le mauvais gars restait toujours dans sa tête. Elle vivait une vie dangereuse, qu'importait une autre prise de risque?

Et pourtant elle ne pouvait se décider à parler.

Ce démon... Ce garçon au regard si terrifiant, si froid...

Si vide...

Il avait éveillé quelque chose en elle... qu'elle ne savait définir...

Elle ne pensait pas à lui avec le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait habituellement pour tous les hommes...

Elle avait l'impression de se reconnaître en lui...

Oh, elle en connaissait des gens qui avaient grandis trop vite, trop durement... Elle était entourée de personnes malmennées par la vie, n'attendant plus rien d'elle sinon d'autre confirmation de sa cruauté... Des êtres comme elle...

Mais ce mercenaire... Il était terrifiant. Un monstre dans une carapace d'enfant...

Ils étaient différents, mais si semblables...

Elle secoua la tête, reniflant.

_Idiote_, se dit-elle, _lui et moi n'avons rien en commun! Il vit par les armes, je vis par le sexe... Nos situations ne peuvent être plus différente, car là où il gagne le respect de ses pairs, je récolte le dégoût et le mépris..._

Décidée à oublier ce foutu type qui ne lui avait crée que des ennuis, elle se refocalisa sur la rue animée.

Une silhouette traversant l'avenue dans sa direction attira son oeil.

Le reste des gens se fondit d'un coup dans un brouillard vague de couleurs et de bourdonnements faibles lorsqu'elle croisa une paire d'yeux intenses rivée sur elle.

Tout son corps se tendit, un voile de sueur froide recouvrit sa peau. Son coeur battit follement dans sa poitrine, cognant dans ses oreilles et ses tempes. Sa respiration devint hérratique.

Il fendit la foule vers elle, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Et elle était tétanisée, ne pouvant détacher son regard de ces orages de glaces.

Il s'immobilisa à deux pas d'elle.

Et malgrès le monde, malgrès le patron du bar censé la surveiller, malgrès le fait qu'ils soient en pleine journée dans un endroit fréquenté, elle vit défiler sa misérable vie en un éclair.

_-_ Tu vas me suivre. Dit-il de cette voix si jeune, si effrayante.

Et elle, folle qu'elle était, lui obéit.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il la mena jusqu'à une ruelle déserte,dans un renfoncement.

Elle se demanda si elle allait mourrir vite où si il la torturerait d'abord. Elle pria ces Dieux qu'elle méprisait de faire que l'arme la transperce promptement et qu'elle ne mette pas trop de temps à agoniser. Elle baissa la tête, incapable de regarder ses entrailles s'écraser à ses pieds.

Mais au lieu d'un sifflement de lame ou d'un coup, elle entendit juste les pas se rapprocher d'elle.

_-_ Je ne te tuerai pas si tu répond à mes questions. Ton patron, Wedges. Où habite-t-il, quand se sépare-t-il de sa garde?

Elle risqua un regard vers son supposé meurtrier et ne vit qu'une attente dans les yeux bleus-gris.

_-_ Je... Qu'est c'qui m'dit que tu vas pas m'buter après qu'j'ai bavé toutes les infos?! Osa-t-elle, relevant le menton, défiante malgrès la peur.

_-_ Rien. Mais tu mourras de toute façon si tu ne dis rien. Répliqua froidement l'autre.

Linoa déglutit. Comment une voix si douce et encore enfantine pouvait être si terrifiante?!

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne faisait pas confiance. Dans son métier, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Mais comme il l'avait souligné, elle mourrai si elle se taisait... Et quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, l'idée de débarrasser le monde de cette pouriture de Wedges serait une consolation relativement correcte pour un aller en enfer...

_-_ ... Ok. Wedges, il dit pas à ses putes où il crèche. C'est un salaud, mais il est pas con. Et ces temps-ci, le trouver sans ses malabards, ça tient du miracle... Mais t'as une chance de le choper seul quand même... Wedges fait toujours les comptes seul dans le quartier général. L'est tellement rat qu'il laisseait même pas sa mère approcher de la caisse...

_-_ Il fait ça quand?

_-_ Six heure du mat', lorsque la nuit est finie. Le QG c'est dans la rue aux putes, mais il est gardé par au moins dix sentinnelles... Pas que ça ait l'air de t'poser problème mais bon...

_-_ Tu connaîs les lieux?

_-_ T'es fou, j't'ai dit qu'il laissait pas sa mère entrer alors moi..!

_-_ ...

_-_ ... Bon, ok! J'y suis allée une fois, pour déposer une paye tardive... Mais je n'ai pas été au-delà de la porte du bureau... troisième étage, trois gardes à l'entrée... Les pires, tu t'imagines bien... Heu... T'as deux portes à chaques étages, tu vises à droite, la porte à un cadenas du genre énorme... Un immeuble gris, le...quatrième en partant d'la rue Croche-pattes... J'vois pas quoi dire d'autre...

_-_ ... Tu peux partir. Encore une fois, tu parles te tu es morte.

Et sur ces paroles il tourna les talons.

Ce qui irrîta spectaculairement Linoa. Des menaces, un regard d'iceberg et il la plantait là!

_-_ Et quoi! J'suis pas assez bien pour crever d'ta lame le Lion!! Un e pauv'catin qui va fermer sa gueule quoi qu'il arrive, 'près tout, l'aime trop écarter les cuisses pour claquer!!

L'autre s'immobilisa mais les instincs de survie de Linoa avait décidés de fouytre le camp avant elle, ne laissant que cette colère idiote née d'une fièrté qu'ele n'imaginait plus si dévelopée...

_-_ T'sais quoi, j'vais tout lui cracher au Wedges!! Tout sur tout!! Qu'Le Lion qu'il craint tant est un pisseux à peine sortit de ses langes!! Tu f'ras pas un pas dans l'batiment qu'tu...

Le reste de sa diatribe se termina dans un sifflement alors qu'une lame curieusement bleutée était pressée à sa gorge et qu'une paire d'yeux tempêtueuse lui brûlait les pupilles. Mais elle ne baissa pas le regard, ses propres orbes luisantes de rage.

_-_ Tu tiens tant que ça à mourrir? Murmura le Lion.

_-_ J'préfère crever qu'd'être...sous-estimée à c'point par un tueur comme toi! Siffla-t-elle en réponse, sans réfléchir.

La lame appuya et elle ne put retenir un tressaillement lorsqu'elle en sentit la morsure et le chaud filet moite de sang qui s'écoula de la plaie.

_-_ Crois-tu être mieux lotie, saignée comme une truie dans une allée?

_-_ Tues-moi par les Dieux... Souffla-t-elle, deux sillons brûlants de larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

La lame pénétra un peu plus et la brune se concentra pour le fixer encore, ne pas détacher son regard de ce garçon glacial et meurtrier.

Puis la pression se relâcha, l'arme rengainée sous la longue cape, à l'abri des regards.

_-_ Q... Quoi..?

L'autre se détourna de nouveau.

_-_ Pourquoi tu m'épargnes!! HEY!!

Mais cette fois elle cria en vain; il ne s'arrêta pas et bientôt elle fut seule dans l'allée, une main serrée contre la blessure de sa gorge...

TBC...

**( 1)** Et qui qui c'est? Devinez!(c'est pas dur...)


	4. Veuve Noire: passéprésent

**_Pseudo: _**Florinoir

**_Titre:_** Le Lion de Balamb.

**_Genre:_** UA, OOC(un peu), aventures...Les mercenaires sont grossiers, beware...flash-backs...

**_Source: _**Final Fantasy 8.

**_Disclamer: _**Alooors...Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de créer les principaux persos, je les emprunte au jeu mentionné ci-dessus, Jaile, les figurants et les missants sont à moi, il est fait mention des trois personnages principaux de l'anime Samouraï Champloo.

* * *

Kitty, Eiko, merci pour vos comms et...bonne lecture!^^

* * *

_**Galbadia.**_

Wedges aboya à ses hommes de rester dehors avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, la caissette étroitement serrée son bras. Il donna un tour de clé et alla la déposer sur la table à côté du gros cahier où il notait scrupuleusement tout ce qui concernait cet aspect particulier de ses activités. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au gros gousset sorti de la poche de son veston ; il avait encore une bonne demi-heure avant le passage de ses filles et leurs pécules.

_Son _pécule.

Marmonnant dans son absence de barbe, il se servit un verre avant de se carrer dans son fauteuil et ouvrit la caissette.

Faire les comptes était un travail fastidieux, mais il tenait à l'accomplir lui-même, surtout ces temps-ci ; la seule personne de confiance qu'il côtoyait était morte (assassinée !)…

Puis, calculer les fruits de ses gains était en somme, un petit plaisir qu'il n'avait cœur à se refuser. Se faire une place dans ce monde de la pègre avait été long et fastidieux, il estimait avoir le droit d'en savourer le résultat.

Il fit craquer ses vertèbres en poussant un soupir d'aise. Les journées étaient devenues bien longues depuis l'assassinat de Biggs. Constamment sur le qui-vive, toujours entouré de ses gros-bras, toujours en affaire, nouveaux contrats, problèmes avec ses filles, ses collaborateurs, recherches sur ce Lion, Forces armées toujours plus exigeantes… Il fallait croire que ce fameux effet boule de neige ne mentait pas… Tout lui tombait dessus en même temps, creusant ses rides et contribuant à blanchir sa chevelure. Le crime payait bien, certes, mais il vous faisait vieillir à une vitesse hallucinante ; Wedges faisait bien dix ans de plus que ses trente-neuf ans…

Et il avait beau être un homme d'affaire complètement véreux, il n'en avait pas moins perdu un ami et ne pouvait pleurer cette perte que dans une intimité lui faisant cruellement défaut.

Il eut vite fait de calculer la recette de la petite boite et se resservit un verre en attendant la première fille. Il était rare qu'il les laisse entrer dans son QG, mais ne pouvait plus se permettre de passer prendre l'argent et les informations chez les souteneurs ; depuis Biggs, Wedges ne courrait plus aucuns risques avec les bouges où se retrouvaient ses employés… Les putes étaient aussi dangereuses, certes, mais elles étaient assez malignes pour savoir qu'elles étaient coincées sans lui ; il doutait fortement d'avoir quelques chose à craindre de leur part.

De toute manière, il suffisait d'un seul faux-mouvement, et la donzelle serait emmenée manu-militari par sa cohorte faire un tour…Dont elle ne reviendrait jamais…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le code frappé à la porte et se leva pour faire entrer la fille. Ici, dans ce bureau, il était quasiment certain de ne rien craindre…

__________________________________________________________

Linoa se machonnait les lèvres, jetant de coups d'œil furtifs de tous les côtés. Deux jours depuis sa deuxième rencontre avec le fameux Lion de Balamb, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi aucune de ces confrontations avait été mortelle…

Avait-elle une étoile, qui parfois décidait de servir à quelque chose histoire de mériter de briller tout là-haut ? Le tueur avait-il un autre usage pour elle ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien mais depuis elle rasait les murs, constamment sur le qui-vive, se faisant l'effet d'une souris dans une pièce remplie de chats planquées dans tous les coins…

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne !

Elle manqua de pousser un petit cri en sentant une tape sur son épaule.

-Hey poupée, t'as un pigeon qu's'est fait la malle ou quoi ? T'es pire qu'Wedges sans sa bande de gorilles, té !

-Scuse, maugréa la jeune fille en soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux pour la faire dégager de devant son nez, ces temps-ci avec toutes ces conneries sur les contrats passés sur les gueules de nos chers patrons, j'ai un peu les foies…

Sa collègue haussa un sourcil lourdement noirci.

-Ben pourquoi ça poulette ? C'est pas sur nous, c'est sur ces têtes de cons !

-Déjà entendu parler de dommages collatéraux, Tanya ?

-Ah… 'fectiv'ment… Bah, te bile pas trop puce, va, qu'on clamse d'la main du Lion d'Balamb ou d'celle d'un client, ou d'celle d'nos boss, tiens…R'vient au même, r'vient au même…

-Ouais, c'est sûr…Excuse moi, j'dois y aller… A plus tard…

-Hey, oublie pas de passer voir Wedges !!

Linoa agita la main en s'éloignant. Soupirante, elle s'engagea dans l'entrelacs de ruelles qui la menerait à son maquereau. A cette heure, elles étaient presque vides et la jeune fille se surprit à jeter des coups d'oeil partout, à sursauter au moindre petit bruit. Elle passa les mains sur ses bras recouverts de chair de poule, prit une inspiration et s'enjoint de se calmer un petit peu.

_Sois un peu logique ma grande... Le gars t'as laissé vivre hier, pourquoi changerait-il d'avis? Il ne t'as pas donné l'idée qu'il était lunatique... Plutôt ...icebergien...Ouaip... Bref, inquiètes toi plutôt de survivre à ta prochaine passe, à la prochaine crise d'un mac, d'une collègue, voilà des risques concrets... Tanya a raison... _

Elle rabattit nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille et marcha d'un pas plus assuré. Plus question de se comporter comme une souris terrorisée par un chat invisible!

Histoire de conjurer le sort, elle prit un raccourcis, une impasse dont la fin, un haut mur percé d'un trou de taille humaine donnait sur une petite cours à l'arrière du batiment ou son patron l'attendait.

Elle ne repéra pas la silhouette encapuchonné lui emboitant le pas...

* * *

**_Galbadia, cinq ans plus tard;_**

Zell se leva d'un bond, rouge comme un piment, et piqua un sprint jusqu'à la salle d'eau de l'autre côté du couloir en se couvrant les génitales. Il faillit percuter une Selphie baillante sortant de sa chambre.

_-_ Et ben Zell! Tu t'es r'tenu toute la nuit ou quoi?! Sauvage...

La jeune femme s'étira, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale en descendant l'escalier étroit et vétuste qui conduisait à ce qui faisait office de salle à manger à leur hotesse.

Que Linoa avait très justement comparée à une vieille fouine, songea-t-elle alors que la femme la toisait de son seul oeil chassieux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rabougrie et sèche comme une vieille branche, Jaile était une veuve de mercenaire implantée dans la ville depuis plus de trente ans. Elle louait les chambres de son petit établissement aux gens de la profession monéyant son silence et des infos. Squall les avaient avertis, rien de ce que pouvait dire ou faire la vieille femme était gratuit.

Loin de se laisser démonter par le regard inquisiteur, Selphie répondit par un brillant sourire et alla s'installer à côté de Squall qui feuilletait la feuille de choux quotidienne en sirotant son café.

_-_ Yoh boss!! Alors quoi de neuf?

_-_ Toujours pas d'appel d'offre pour notre affaire, répondit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux,Zell?

_-_ L'est réveillé, a foncé aux chiottes comme si c'était le coffre fort graaand ouvert du sieur Caraway...

_-_ Hn.

Un bol de café aussi noir que les ténèbres claqua devant Selphie, gardant son contenu par un miracle de la physique... Ou peut-être que la mixture était vivante, suant la caféine comme un gros rentier derrière un pick-pocket... La brune grimaça intérieurement mais prit soin de remercier avec profusion leur hotesse qui maugréa en lui lançant un regard peu amène avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas traînant.

_-_ J'adooooore cette nana...

_-_ Tu devrais éviter de l'énerver. Elle peut aussi bien nous faciliter la vie que nous la rendre impossible. Jaile est intouchable parce qu'elle vend des infos à tous, tant mercenaires que forces armées.

_-_ Kwaaa?! la harpie nous vend?!

_-_ Moins fort...

_-_ J'y crois pas! Siffla Selphie en dardant des yeux courroucés sur la porte, pourquoi personne ne l'a encore estourbie, cette momie de vendue!

_-_ Je te l'ais dis, elle est une précieuse source d'infos et surtout elle couvre ses arrières.

_-_ Qui c'est qui cache son cul? Marmonna Zell en entrant dans la cuisine en se frottant le nombril, huuummm caféééé/beignet, ooooh yeaah...

_-_ Zeeelll, alooors on a bien secoué l'mollosse..?

Le blond vira au rouge vif et dressa son majeur à l'adresse de son amie ricanante.

Il était jeune et en parfaite santé, merde, ce genre de...réaction était on ne peut plus normale!!

... Il lui suffisait juste d'éviter de penser à ce qui avait amplifiée la chose...

Il eut un flash du rêve très interressant avec lui et une certaine brune aux dessous affriolants en pincipaux personnages et grogna, décidant d'enfoncer la tête dans le bol de café que Squall avait fait glisser devant lui. Il avala une gorgée... Et bondit de sa chaise, tout rêve érotique oublié.

_-_ Bvaaarf!!Raaaag!! Tain c'est quoi c'te nitroglycériiine?!!

Selphie ricana de plus belle, tapant son poing sur la table tandis que Squall haussait un sourcil en regardant le bol vide qu'il avait engloutit sans même s'en apercevoir. Zell se fourra un beignet dans la bouche et machonna furieusement jusqu'à ce que le goût de la mixture ait disparue.

_-_ La..la vieille peau essaie d'nous finir ou quoi?! Taiiin...

Il souffla un bon coup et s'avachit de nouveau sur son siège avec un autre petit pain.

_-_ Bon on fait quoi après?

_-_ Recherche.

_-_ 'K! J'veux bien voir quels sont les types de notre genre qui traînent dans l'coin.

_-_ J'peux aller trouver le comment du pourquoi les huiles y sont passés...

_-_ Bien. Je vais essayer de trouver si personne n'a un avis sur qui a fait le coup. On se retrouve devant la taverne où on a croisé Linoa en fin de matinée pour faire le point.

_-_ Hey, tu penses qu'on va la revoir?

_-_ Probablement. Squall se leva, on y va.

____________________________________________________________________________

Linoa enfila ses souliers et se leva, faisant craquer son dos. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, elle grimaça en voyant un amoncellement de nuages approcher. Ses os ne lui avait pas menti; un gros orage risquait d'inonder la ville en fin d'après-midi. Soupirant, elle se décida à sortir avant le déluge. Elle avait un rendez-vous d'affaire dans la journée et les quelques courses qu'elle avait prévue de faire après allait devoir être effectuées dans la matinée.

Elle voulait aussi aller faire un tour du côté des bas-quartiers frapper chez cette langue de vipère de Jaile histoire de voir son mercenaire favori et ses charmants compagnons. Comme à chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient vers Squall, un sourire tendre et réel se forma sur ses lèvres.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis presque cinq ans, se contentant d'une sporadique correspondance où ils devaient lire entre les lignes pour savoir ce que l'autre faisait.

Et bien sûr, elle se tenait au courant avec les rumeurs.

Elle sortit, adressant un signe de tête à la voisine vidant un baquet d'eau lessiveuse sur la chaussée. La jeune femme se félicitait du choix de son lieu de vie; un quartier peuplé de commerçants aisés sans croûler sous l'argent, calme et discret.

Oh comme elle avait évolué depuis ses débuts dans les ruelles sordides de l'autre côté de la ville...

Et ça, elle le devait à cette rencontre fatidique dont elle n'aurait jamais crû sortir vivante...

* * *

_**Galbadia, cinq ans plus tôt.**_

Linoa essaya de mordre la main plaquée devant sa bouche mais ne réussit qu'à rendre la prise de son agresseur sur sa machoire encore plus douloureuse. Ses coups furieux furent parés et elle se retrouva complètement bloquée. Sentant des larmes de rage impuissante lui piquer les paupières, elle rua tout de même avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle entendit un grognement avant de s'écraser face contre le mur. Sonnée, elle glissa à genoux, se retournant maladroitement pour faire face à celui qui l'avait attaqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle articula difficilement.

_-_ T...Toi?!

Le Lion la surplomba, l'attrappa par les cheveux et apposa sa lourde et terrifiante arme contre sa gorge. La fille sentit son pouls battre frénétiquement contre la lame bleutée, menaçant de rouvrir la fine plaie à peine cicatrisée due à leur précédente rencontre. Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant déglutir, tremblante.

_-_ J'ai besoin de toi pour atteindre ma cible.

_-_ Q...Quoi..?

_-_ Tu vas voir Wedges. Je vais rentrer avec toi.

Ok. Ce type était taré. Et Linoa, se sentant complètement prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

_-_ T'es...T'es complètement taré! Siffla-t-elle, prennant tout de même garde à ne pas faire un geste, On...on pass'ra m-même pas la p-première p-porte avant d-d'y _passer_!!

_-_ Tu refuses?

_-_ Oui!Non! C'est...Merde, qu'est c'qui f'ra en sorte qu'j'ai _une_ chance d'm'en tirer?!

La prise sur ses cheveux se relachâ mais elle resta tendue comme un arc jusqu'à ce que- enfin!- la lame s'écarte de son fragile cou. Elle fit vivement face au tueur, sur le qui-vive.

_-_ 'Coute moi, c'est pas pour qu'tu..qu'tu m'laisse tranquille ou quoi...'Fin ce s'rait un bonus mais...On court au massacre!

L'autre la jaugeait, impénétrable.

_-_ Je te demande juste de faire comme tu l'avais prévu. Tu t'arranges pour distraire les premiers gardes, je m'occupe du reste.

_-_ Et _comment_ tu veux que je _distraie_ les gars les plus dangeureux de Wedges?! Pasqu'si t'avais en tête qu'j'm'foute à g'noux pour une 'tit' gat'rie, ben oublie, ils mar'ch'ront pas!

_-_ ...Je pensais à quelque chose de moins..évident...

Linoa serra les poings, rendue furieuse par le rouge qu'elle sentait lui monter aux joues. Bien sûr, elle était une pute, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à ce genre de trucs, n'est-ce pas?!

...Et pourquoi cette envie de gifler ce type impassible, pourquoi cette remontée de fierté?! Pourquoi avec ce psychopathe?!

_-_ Alors _quoi_? Gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'autre haussa un sourcil et le poing de la fille la démangea tellement qu'elle se _vit_ lui en foutre une dans les dents avant que la lourde gunblade la décapite.

Non, ça ne lui semblait pas une si mauvaise manière de partir, faire sauter quelques molaires au Lion de Balamb!

_-_ Tu bosses pour Wedges. Tu trouveras bien. J'ai juste besoin de passer la pemière porte sans éveiller les soupçons. Ta chance de vivre, tu ne l'auras que comme ça.

La brune eut un rire amer.

_-_ Ouais, sûr. Sinon tu m'tranches dans l'instant, c'est ça?

Le mercenaire se contenta de la regarder. Linoa baissa la tête, poussa un long soupir chevrotant et se mit en route sans relever les yeux.

Elle n'entendit pas le Lion la suivre.

* * *

_**Galbadia, cinq ans après.**_

La jeune femme secoua la tête, repensant à cette époque charnière de sa vie. Si elle n'avait pas cédé au Lion, si ce plan complètement téléphoné n'avait pas foiré dans les grandes largeurs...

Le destin à une bien drôle façon de se marrer, pour sûr... Et des caves brûlantes des enfers où il pourrissait, Wedges ne devait sûrement pas la contredire...

Si...

Linoa tourna vivement la tête et se rapprocha des murs, aux aguets.

Personne.

A cette heure là, la ruelle était déserte, l'air lourd et humide ayant fait se réfugier les gens à l'ombre des tavernes.

Et pourtant elle aurait juré...

Elle continua sa route, tous les sens en éveil. Ses instincts aiguisés par des années à vivre dans la précarité, ne la trompait quasiment jamais et elle était persuadée de ne plus être seule...

Un mouvement. Elle se décala sur le côté et lança son pied. Son adversaire l'évita et elle effectua un saut arrière pour retrouver sa garde et voir clairement ce qui l'attendait. Dos contre un mur plein, la surprise ne pouvait venir que de trois côtés.

Effectivement, la ruelle était désormais bloquée par une dizaine de silhouettes masquées.

_-_ Et bien messieurs, sourit-elle tout en scannant la scène, calculant ses chances de s'en tirer, tout ce monde contre une pauvre femme...

L'attaque vint sans prévenir, sans un son. Linoa jura et para comme elle put sans se retrouver coincée.

Ses agresseurs étaient coordonné et rapides. Il ne s'agissait pas des petites frappes qui hantaient Galbadia mais d'un groupe organisé avec une mission.

_Merde..._

Il n'y avait pas trente-six affaires qui aurait pu lui retomber dessus ainsi.

Se focalisant sur la sortie la plus proche, elle mit toute son ardeur à se frayer un chemin parmis ses attaquants. Balayant l'endroit d'un regard froid afin de repérer une arme potentielle, elle se concentra pour se servir de l'étroitesse de la ruelle à son avantage, maudissant son choix de ne pas porter sa dague.

_Idiote!_

Les combats impliquant plusieurs adversaires n'étaient pas sa spécialité. Elle s'était spécialisé dans les assassinats intimes, avait fait sa renommé par sa discrétion et le mode peu usuel de sa mise à mort.

Elle s'écrasa dos contre le mur, le souffle coupé par la force de l'impact. Elle vit le coup suivant s'abattre sur elle, vit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

Elle fit la seule chose encore possible.

Prennant une grande goulée d'air qui incendia sa trachée, elle la relâcha en un hurlement strident.

Elle eut le temps d'entendre un juron avant qu'une douleur intense n'explose dans sa tempe et qu'elle ne sombre dans le noir...

_____________________________________________________________

Zell fit de son mieux pour finir son verre tranquillement et sortit nonchalement de la taverne. Il fit un sourire à la serveuse qui le regarda d'un air torve après un rapide coup d'oeil à la menue monnaie qu'il avait laissé en guise de pourboire.

Frappé de plein fouet par la lourdeur de l'air dehors, il passa le coin de la rue avant de froncer les sourcils.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis le début de ses recherches se précisait de plus en plus.

Il y avait beaucoup de mercenaires au mètre carré dans cette ville.

Beaucoup trop.

Et pas des petites pointures...

Arrivés dans la semaine.

Le blond jura entre ses dents.

Son cul qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'appel d'offre!

La chasse était commencée depuis le début et il fallait vite en parler à Squall et Selphie avant qu'ils ne se fassent damner le pion!

Il accéléra le pas en jetant un oeil à l'horloge dans la devanture d'un joaillier. L'heure n'était pas encore venue de rejoindre ses compagnons mais il se dirigea néammoins vers le lieu de rendez-vous; il ne voyait pas l'intêret de perdre plus de temps à comptabiliser tous les foutus mercenaires du coin- merde, ils étaient presque tous là!- et avec un peu de chance les deux autres avaient flairé l'embrouille...

Par chance, c'était le cas et il fut acceuillit par Selphie qui lui faisait de larges signes attablée avec Squall dans un box au fond de la salle.

A peine assit, il fit part de son avis que les autres échoèrent à voix basses.

_-_ Un des gars des forces armées fait affaire avec plusieurs dealers des bas-quartiers, il leur a craché le morceau. Ces idiots n'ont jamais sû la fermer, tout Fantalaisy doit être au courant maintenant...

_-_ Merde! On va devoir faire la course avec encore plus de morts de faims que prévu!

Squall émit un bruit d'assentiment en fronçant les sourcils. Lui aussi avait vu pas mal de gros poissons dans le coin.

_-_ Ca craint les gars... j'suis sûre d'avoir croisé Mugen de Mugen/Jin/Fuu, les Frappés de l'Est...(héhé...)Ils étaient censés être vers Trabia!

_-_ Tu parles que ce con de flic à dû baver le montant de la récompense en la multipliant genre trois fois! Quelle merde!

Ils se tûrent en voyant approcher la serveuse avec leurs plats...

_-_ ... Et vers chez elle! Putain de coincidence, vous pensez pas?!

_-_ Moins fort Seifer! Il faut plus d'infos avant...

_-_ Si on attends plus Linoa va...

Squall, qui écoutait distraitement la conversation d'à côté- il avait repéré le groupe de trois qui dégageaient les vibrations "mercenaires" à plein nez dans le box précédant le leur- écarquilla les yeux.

_Linoa?!_

Prêtant toute son attention aux voix chuchotants vivement de ses voisins, il se pencha daventage vers le bois les séparant.

_-_ Calmes-toi. Si c'est lié à notre affaire, il faut redoubler de vigilence...

_-_ Ta gueule Irvine! _Je_ l'ai entraînée là-dedans! Et pas de conneries, _bien sûr_ que c'est pour notre affaire! Je la laisserais pas tomber!

_-_ Seifer...Si _ces personnes_ l'ont..Il ya des chances qu'elle soit déjà...

Squall se leva, et, ignorant totalement les exclamations surprises de ses deux compagnons, contourna le box pour se trouver face aux trois individus qui impliquait que quelque chose était arrivé à sa vieille amie.

Aussi ne prit-il pas de gants.

_-_ Qu'est-il arrivé à Linoa.

* * *

_" Fantalaisy! Monde sans pitié, tracé, défini et redéfini dans la voie du sang! De ces terres abreuvées par la sueur et les sucs vitaux des êtres y luttant pour survivre sortirent des prédateurs parmis les prédateurs, sans foi ni loi, sans respects pour tout ce qui fut et est! N'écoutant que leurs armes et leur soif de conquêtes, ils errent, seuls, regroupés, semant la terreur chez les honnêtes gens, ne laissant que ruines en leurs sillons! Et parmis ces démoniaques individus, certains, oui, les plus terribles d'entre eux laisserent à l'Histoire leurs noms, synonimes des temps les plus sombres!! Ces noms gravées à jamais dans la chair torturée de notre monde, utilisés dans les contes pour terroriser nos enfants! Les Trois Voyageurs de l'est!! La Veuve Noire!! Le lion de Balamb, le Titan, la Dame de Coeur, l'Homme aux Poings de Rocs, la Féline, le Sniper! Tant d'autres encore qui hantent nos mémoires!! Mais jamais, Jamais!! Comme lorsque ces mécréants Abominables se réunissent et font route ensembles! Car oui! Parfois ces rebuts des Enfers s'entendent dans le but de saigner les braves gens de façon plus effective! Oyez, mes pauvrees survivants, oyez donc l'histoire de l'une de ces fantastiques réunions!! Celle du groupe du Lion de Balamb, La Féline et l'Homme aux Poings de Rocs qui s'accoupla avec celui qui réunissait Le Titan, La Dame de Coeur et le Sniper!! Ouvrez grandement vos oreilles, oui, vous pouvez chercher réconfort auprès de vos voisins et entendez, entendez donc par quels caprices du destin ricanant ces deux groupes et la Veuve Noire s'associèrent!! "_

__TBC...___________________________________________________________________

* * *


End file.
